The Adventures of Obi and Qui
by PilotArcher
Summary: The title really says it all. Short scenarios with Qui-Gon and a young Obi-Wan
1. Meeting - 7 mos

_**Meeting**_

Qui-Gon Jinn was on crèche duty, helping Jedi Master Ali Alann put the smallest younglings, ranging from seven to ten months, to bed. Five out of six of them were already sleeping. The newest arrival, a seven-month-old auburn-haired, blue-grey eyed, Obi-Wan Kenobi was being fussy for Ali, squirming in the firm grasp the elderly Master had him in. He was whimpering, seeming like he was going to burst into a full blown tantrum any second. _That_ would _not_ be good, for if he did explode, all the other babies in the crèche would too. Qui-Gon walked to Ali and held out his arms.

"Would you like me to take him, Master Alann?" he whispered quietly, for the sake of the sleeping children.

"Yes, please, Master Jinn." Ali handed the squirming child to the younger Master, and, for some strange reason, he stilled.

"And who do we have here? I don't recall ever meeting this one." Qui-Gon asked, gently rocking back and forth on his heels to lull Obi-Wan to sleep.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He arrived just over a week ago. He doesn't usually act like this, though. He's usually very agreeable." Ali glanced at Obi-Wan, who was staring up at Qui-Gon with wide eyes. "He's taken a liking to you, hasn't he?"

"Mm, yes," Qui-Gon murmured, gazing deep into the child's eyes. Obi-Wan reached up and grasped a fistful of brown-blond hair that had fallen over Qui-Gon's shoulder and pulled. Hard. "He has incredible strength for one so young." Qui-Gon noted as he pried the tiny fingers from his locks, ceasing the stinging sensation. The tiny youngling then reached up to pat Qui-Gon's face, entwining his fingers in the short beard that adorned Qui-Gon's chin. "Stop, child." Qui-Gon whispered sternly, removing the hands from his face. "What is your obsession with pulling hair?" he asked. Obi-Wan's only answer was to smile, showing his only three teeth, sprouting from the middle of his lower gums. A trail of drool rolled out of his mouth, down his cheek, and onto the sleeve of Qui-Gon's tunic. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "Wonderful."

"I think it is time for young Kenobi to be put to bed." Master Alann said, holding his arms out to take the babe from Qui-Gon's gentle hold. Qui-Gon reluctantly handed the child over.

"Do you mind, Master, if I come back in the morning to help with the daily routine?" Qui-Gon asked, glancing longingly at Obi-Wan, who now laid in his crib.

"I would love if you did, Master Jinn. I rarely have help in the mornings."


	2. Morning Routine - 7 mos

Morning Routine

It was 7 am. Qui-Gon arrived in the crèche to five still sleeping younglings. Obi-Wan was the only one awake, watching Qui-Gon with interest while chewing on his fingers.

"Master Alann." Qui-Gon walked to the corner room and knocked on the door. Ali Alann emerged, his hair tousled and a robe hastily thrown over his sleepwear.

"Yes? Oh, hello, Master Jinn. I'm sorry, I'm usually up before this. I slept in a little late, I suppose." Ali yawned and scrubbed at tired eyes with his fist.

"Master Alann, why don't you get ready for the day? I'll handle the younglings." Qui-Gon offered, placing a hand on the older Master's shoulder.

"That would be lovely. Are you sure you can handle it?" Ali asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I can." Qui-Gon replied confidently.

"Thank you. Give me half-an-hour, and I'll be out." Ali turned back to his room and closed the door. Qui-Gon set off towards the kitchen, walking as silently as possible through the rows of cribs. Obi-Wan held one hand up towards him, the other hand still in his mouth. Qui-Gon couldn't resist, so he leaned down to pick the seven-month-old up. Settling the boy in the crook if his elbow, he continued toward the kitchen. He pulled six pre-made bottles from the refrigerator and set each one in a heating unit on the counter. He pressed the buttons on the units, and the lights on them glowed blue, saying the bottles weren't warm. Obi-Wan reached towards the counter eagerly, finally removing his hand from his mouth.

"Just a minute, young one. They're not ready yet." Qui-Gon glanced down at the bright-eyed boy. Obi-Wan looked up at him, then, while he had Qui-Gon distracted by his eyes, he stealthily reached up as far as he could to wind chubby fingers in Qui-Gon's chest length brown-blond hair. He pulled. "Ow!" Qui-Gon yelped. "Child!" he scolded when Obi-Wan yanked. He pulled the rubber-like fingers out of his hair. Obi-Wan giggled. "Rascal." The lights on the heating units turned red. Qui-Gon set Obi-Wan bottom-down on the counter and pulled a bottle out of a heating unit. He tested the milk on the heel of his hand, making sure it was the right temperature before holding it out to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan pulled it out of his grasp and inserted the nipple into his mouth.

Qui-Gon resettled him in the crook of his elbow, then grabbed two bottles from their units and walked back to the sleeping younglings, who had begun to stir. Obi-Wan was placed back in his crib, happily sucking his bottle. The other two bottles went to the younglings on either side of Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon returned to the kitchen to retrieve the rest of the bottles, then distributed them to the remaining younglings. By the time Ali Alann emerged, looking much better, all six younglings had been fed bottles and baby food, had been changed, and four of them had been dressed. Qui-Gon was trying to wrestle a particularly stubborn Rodian into his tunic. Ali chuckled.

"Rajam has always been a stubborn one," he said, gesturing to the Rodian child. "Let me try."

"Gladly." Qui-Gon moved away from Rajam, allowing Ali to take his place. He went to Obi-Wan's crib and picked him up. Obi-Wan tangled his fingers in Qui-Gon's hair once again. Qui-Gon patiently removed fingers from locks, sat Obi-Wan on a nearby changing table, and dressed him in a tan tunic and dark brown trousers, followed by little chestnut-colored boots. He then buckled a tiny utility belt around Obi-Wan's waist and a rich brown robe came after. The belt and robe weren't really necessary, but Qui-Gon couldn't resist. He stood Obi-Wan up on the table and looked him up and down. "There. Now you look like a little Jedi." He smiled, then picked the child up once again.


	3. Learning - 8 mos

Learning

Obi-Wan's tiny fingers clutched at Qui-Gon's large hands as he took a tentative step forward. Chubby knees quavered as a tiny booted foot landed on the light grey carpet of the playroom in the crèche.

"There you go. Can you take another step?" Qui-Gon encouraged, gripping Obi-Wan's hands tighter. Obi-Wan's next cautious step landed on one of the toys littering the floor, and his hands slipped from Qui-Gon's grasp as his feet flew out from under him. He fell backwards and landed hard on his rear. The eight-month-old burst into tears, and loud cries filled the room. "No, no. Don't cry." Qui-Gon soothed as he leaned down to pick the wailing youngling up. One hand went under his bottom to support his weight, and the other went to rest on his auburn hair as Obi-Wan leaned into his chest. Obi-Wan twisted his hands into the fabric of Qui-Gon's tunic and just bawled. "Shh, shh." Qui-Gon hushed while stroking his hair.

Obi-Wan's cries subsided into whimpering hiccups. He leaned outwards to look Qui-Gon in the eyes. Qui-Gon stared back into teary blue-grey, while Obi-Wan gazed at striking cobalt. Qui-Gon ran a thumb under each of his charge's eyes, wiping away stray tears.

"That's better, hmm?" he asked the child, even though he knew he couldn't answer. "Let's try again." He placed Obi-Wan back on the floor and once again took his small hands in his own. At first, Obi-Wan refused to move, but after a firm nudge to his diapered bottom delivered by Qui-Gon's knee, he took an experimental step forward. And another. And another. After ten steps, Qui-Gon loosened his grip to see if Obi-Wan could stand on his own. Obi-Wan's hands slipped again, and he fell backwards once more. The Jedi Master pulled him up and stood him on his feet; he wasn't going to coddle him this time. Obi-Wan didn't cry, but pulled his hands out of Qui-Gon's light grasp and plunked down to the floor. A pout shaped on his face.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "Really?" he asked. He crouched down and tilted Obi-Wan's chin up to meet his stern gaze with his forefinger. Obi-Wan turned away. "Oh, honestly, child." Qui-Gon gripped the nine-month-old's chin between his thumb and forefinger. Obi-Wan scowled harder. Qui-Gon hauled Obi-Wan up by the armpits and held him there. He nudged him forward again, and Obi-Wan complied by taking a step forward, though somewhat sulkily. Qui-Gon sighed and leaned down to pick him up. "You want to be done, don't you? Well, it's almost nap time. I guess that's why you're being fussy." Qui-Gon went down the hallway to the nursery and laid Obi-Wan in his crib. Ali Alann was already putting the others to sleep. Obi-Wan went down really easily. He was obviously tired.

"He's out cold." Ali noted as he passed.

"Yeah, he was tired. He's been playing hard all day."


	4. Running - 9 mos

Running

"Obi-Wan! Come back here, you little rascal!" Qui-Gon raced after the rapidly running youngling. Obi-Wan had learned to walk a few days ago, and now he was running all over the place. Obi-Wan was an early walker at nine months. Most just took a wobbly step or two at this age. They were in the gardens, spending a little time together. Obi-Wan giggled and sprinted past an artificial stream that ran through the large greenhouse. He slipped on a puddle on the cobblestone path and fell sideways onto his right elbow. Obi-Wan shrieked in pain. "Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon knelt beside the child and lifted him onto his hip. Obi-Wan wailed louder. Qui-Gon gently pressed the sore elbow, and Obi-Wan screamed. "We need to get you to the Healers." Qui-Gon decided.

He dashed down the corridor to the Halls of Healing. He burst into the room, and a Healer came running in.

"What ever is the matter?" she exclaimed, taking in the screaming child and Qui-Gon, cheeks red and breathing hard.

"I... think... his... elbow is... broken," he explained, gasping for breath. He handed Obi-Wan to the Healer, then followed her down the hall to an exam room. Half an hour later, x-rays had been done and Obi-Wan's arm had been wrapped in a cast. The Healer had given him painkillers, so his arm was pretty much numb. The Healer handed him to Qui-Gon, who placed him on his hip.

"Bring him back in three weeks. It should be healed by that time." The Healer instructed. "If he feels discomfort, give him one of these pills, crushed and dissolved water or juice. He can have one every four hours."

Qui-Gon took the packet of medicine that was held out to him. "Thank you." he walked out of the healing ward and back towards the crèche. When he arrived back, Ali Alann appeared in the doorway.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, looking at the cast on Obi-Wan's arm.

"He slipped and fell in the gardens. The Healers said he should be fine in three weeks." Qui-Gon replied, shouldering past Ali Alann into the crèche. The crèche Master followed.

"I just put the rest of the younglings down for a nap. Obi-Wan should probably join them."

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan, who was slumped against his shoulder. "Yes, you're probably right." he laid Obi-Wan in his crib. He awoke and reached towards Qui-Gon. He looked at Ali for permission. He nodded. Qui-Gon picked up Obi-Wan and then sat in a nearby rocking chair. The small youngling laid against his chest while Qui-Gon rocked back and forth. Obi-Wan curled his fists in Qui-Gon's tunic and fell asleep. Soon after, Qui-Gon couldn't resist the sleep that was tugging at his eyelids. He closed them and fell asleep. Ali Alann looked at the pair. Obi-Wan laying on Qui-Gon's chest with hands clutching his tunic, Qui-Gon's head resting on the back of the chair, with one hand placed protectively on Obi-Wan's back.

 _They'd make a great Master-Padawan pair when Obi is older._ Ali thought to himself.


	5. First Word - 10 mos

_**First Word**_

Qui-Gon Jinn stood, looking out the window, with a ten-month-old Obi-Wan Kenobi on his hip. Obi-Wan had his fingers tangled in Qui-Gon's chest length brown-blond hair. Qui-Gon had long since learned to ignore the sharp tingling of his scalp when Obi-Wan pulled; there was just no stopping the child from keeping his hands to himself when it came to Qui-Gon's hair.

"Hey!" Qui-Gon scolded when he felt his hair go into mouth. He could tolerate pulling, but chewing was a whole 'nother story. "That's a no-no." He pulled the wet strand out of the baby's mouth and gave it a look of distaste before tossing it over his shoulder. It landed with a wet _slap_ against his tunic.

"Qui." Obi-Wan said innocently, putting his hand into his mouth to replace hair. Qui-Gon looked down.

"What?"

"Qui." Obi-Wan said again around his fingers.

"You just said your first word."

Obi-Wan just looked at him with bright blue-grey eyes.

"You just said your first word!" Qui-Gon shouted. The crèche Master, Ali Alann, came running in.

"Master Jinn, whatever are you shouting for?" he asked sternly, placing his hands on his hips. Qui-Gon turned, a huge smile on his face.

"Obi-Wan just said his first word! He said my name!" Qui-Gon exclaimed. He pulled Obi-Wan's small hand out of his mouth. "Say it again."

"Qui."

"That's amazing! Good job, Obi!" Ali softened his severe gaze. Obi-Wan giggled.

"Qui."


	6. Meeting Tahl - 11 mos

Meeting Tahl

"Child, come back here!" Qui-Gon ran after Obi-Wan, who was racing down the halls of the Temple's housing quarters. Passing Knights and Masters gave the pair looks of disdain as Qui-Gon chased the eleven-month-old youngling, but Qui-Gon ignored them. They were _bonding._ That's what he told people who asked what they were doing. 'Bonding' he said. Suddenly, Obi-Wan was swept off his feet in a rustle of robes and happy laughter.

"Hello, little one. Where'd you come from?" Master Tahl Uvain asked the bright-eyed youngling in her arms.

"That one's mine, Tahl." Qui-Gon slowed to a stop in front of his friend. He held out his arms to take Obi-Wan from her, but Tahl cuddled him closer.

"Uh, uh. Not just yet. I like this one. What's his name?" she asked, stroking Obi-Wan's hair.

"This is Obi-Wan. He's almost a year old, and he's a rascal, as I'm sure you can tell." Qui-Gon said.

Tahl looked down at Obi-Wan. "A rascal? I never would've guessed." she teased, tousling his hair playfully. Obi-Wan giggled. "I have to go. Do you want to come over for dinner? You can bring lil' Obi with you." Tahl bounced him on her hip then handed him back to Qui-Gon.

"Sure." Qui-Gon agreed as he settled Obi onto his own hip.

"Okay, sounds good. See you then." Tahl disappeared around the corner.


	7. Strange Smells - 11 mos

Strange Smells

"Child, don't throw your food on the floor." Qui-Gon scolded as he bent to pick up yet another chunk of fruit off the floor. Obi-Wan giggled and tossed another piece down. "Hey! If you're going to do that, you won't get any at all." Qui-Gon sat back up and swiped the rest of the fruit off of Obi-Wan's high chair tray.

"Qui, he's just a baby." Tahl defended, handing Obi-Wan another piece of fruit.

"Yeah, but he's throwing it on purpose." Qui-Gon retorted, keeping a wary eye on Obi-Wan and the fruit. He put it in his mouth this time. "He needs to learn manners." Qui-Gon said. Tahl rolled her eyes and offered another piece to the youngling. "Now he's eating it. What was his problem?"

Tahl smirked. "He doesn't like you."

"He does too!" Qui protested. "Here, give me that." He tugged the bowl of fruit chunks out of her grasp and handed one to Obi-Wan, who promptly threw it on the floor. "He's only taking it from you!" Qui-Gon said in realization. He tried to force-feed a piece to the eleven-month-old, but Obi-Wan covered his mouth with his tiny palms. "Really, child?"

Tahl laughed. "Qui, knock it off. He won't eat it from you, for some reason. Wait, let me see your hands."

"Why?"

"Just a hunch. Now, let me see them."

Qui-Gon sighed and held out his large hands over the table, palms facing down.

"Flip 'em over." Tahl ordered sternly. Qui-Gon complied. Obi-Wan watched the whole scene with interest.

"What in the heavens are you looking for?" Qui-Gon asked, sighing again.

"No idea."

"Oh, that's helpful." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "What are you, the official hand inspector now?" he asked sarcastically as Tahl leaned in closer and squinted at his palms.

"Oh, shut up." she ordered. She sniffed his hands.

"Tahl-" Qui-Gon started to protest before she cut him off.

"What did you wash your hands with before you came here?" she asked.

"Uh, that mint soap I always have in my quarters." he replied. Tahl took hold of his hands and guided them to Obi-Wan's face. "Honestly, Tahl," Qui-Gon complained. Tahl ignored him and put one of Qui-Gon's large hands under Obi-Wan's nose. The youngling scrunched up his face and turned away when he smelled the mint.

"Ha! That's it! He doesn't like the scent of that soap!" Tahl exclaimed joyfully, dropping Qui-Gon's hands as she raised her own in triumph. They landed palms up down on the table.

"Ow!" Qui-Gon protested as his knuckles bashed into the wood.

"Oh, don't be a baby." Tahl teased as Qui-Gon rubbed his bruised knuckles. Qui-Gon scowled. Obi-Wan laughed at the sullen look on the Master's face. "Obi's telling you to buck up."

"Is he now?" Qui-Gon forget his anger at Tahl and turned towards the youngling. "C'mere, you!" he shouted joyfully, pulling him out of his chair and setting him on his lap. He began to tickle him, and piercing laughs sliced into the air around them. Qui-Gon continued to tickle, and Obi-Wan's laughs grew louder and tears began to roll down his cheeks from happiness.

"Qui! He's going to wet himself! Chill out!" Tahl scolded, but she failed to keep her stern expression when she saw Obi-Wan's tear-streaked face and huge smile. Little giggles kept escaping even though Qui-Gon had ceased the tickling when Tahl had spoken. Qui-Gon's hair was tousled and wild, and his cobalt eyes were bright and sharp.

"No, he's not. Look at 'im. He loves it!" Qui-Gon gestured to Obi-Wan's luminous face. Tahl rolled her eyes as Qui-Gon began to tickle again.

"You're going to regret that." Tahl said as Obi-Wan's piercing laughter filled the room again. Qui-Gon ignored her. Several minutes passed before he felt something warm and wet spread over his thighs.

 _Yeah, I regret it now._ Curse _the crèche and their kriffing cloth diapers!_ Qui-Gon thought angrily to himself. To Tahl, he said, "It seems Obi-Wan's diaper is thinner than usual today."

A smug look came over Tahl's face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you he was gonna wet himself," she scolded, inwardly congratulating herself on not adding ' _you ignorant idiot.'_

"I had better get young Kenobi here back to the crèche." Qui-Gon said, pushing his chair back. As he stood, Tahl's eyes sparkled with mischief as she covered her hand with her mouth to stifle a laugh. Qui-Gon had a dark, wet stain on his general lap area. Qui-Gon shifted Obi-Wan to his hip as he narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"You look like you're the one who wet himself, not Obi." Tahl laughed, and the sparkle in her eyes grew brighter, if that were even possible. "And Qui, your arm is now wet." Tahl pointed to the crook of his elbow, which Obi-Wan's wet bottom was partially resting on. Qui-Gon looked down, and a look of mortification marred his features. Another stain spanned his hip as well, where the rest of the baby's rear made contact with his body. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful. Do you have a towel I can wrap him in until I get back to the crèche?"

Tahl nodded. "Sure, just give it back. . . on second thought, don't." Tahl rose from her chair and trotted towards the 'fresher. She returned momentarily, towel in hand. She took Obi-Wan from her friend and wrapped his bottom half in the towel. Qui-Gon tugged his robe on and attempted to cover the stains on his tunic and trousers as best he could. Tahl handed the youngling back to Qui-Gon, who took him and opened the door.

"Don't forget, you owe me a towel!" Tahl called after him as he departed.

"Right." Qui-Gon said over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner.


	8. Wood Chips and Tahl - 1

Wood Chips and Tahl

"Oh, thank you." Qui-Gon Jinn said hesitantly as a one-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi happily deposited a handful of woodchips into Qui-Gon's palm. They were in the gardens, Obi-Wan toddling about curiously, Qui-Gon sitting on the stone pathway, keeping a watchful eye on him. Master Tahl Uvain had joined them as well, and she laughed when Obi-Wan handed the chips to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon scowled. "What's so funny?"

"You." she replied simply. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. Obi-Wan smiled, then held up another handful of woodchips.

"No-no! Obi- mrmphf!" Qui-Gon's cry of protest was ceased when Obi-Wan promptly stuffed his handful into Qui-Gon's mouth and held his hand over it to keep Qui-Gon from spitting them out. Qui-Gon's cobalt eyes held a desperate look of _any help would be great here!_ Tahl just shook her head and laughed.

"You handle it." she said through giggles. Qui-Gon scowled again, then gently pried Obi-Wan's tiny palm from his mouth. He spit the woodchips out and coughed, then looked the toddler in the eyes without letting go of his hands.

"No-no!" he scolded, darkening his gaze. Obi-Wan looked away. Qui-Gon let go of his hands, and Obi-Wan returned to the woodchips. He played contentedly for a while whilst Tahl and Qui-Gon chatted, but he began to get bored after a little bit. He returned to the pair of Jedi Masters, woodchips in hand. He reached up and tried to put the chips into Qui-Gon's mouth again, but the Master gently swatted his hands away.

Obi-Wan plopped his pint-sized backside down to the ground and a pout shaped his mouth. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes whilst Tahl laughed.

"He does have a funky temper, doesn't he?" Tahl asked, reaching to pull the youngling into her lap. Obi-Wan allowed her to and leaned against her chest, sighing blissfully at the warmth when Tahl pulled her robe around them.

"He's a bratling." Qui-Gon said, though he couldn't help but smile when he glanced at Obi-Wan, peeking out from over the folds of Tahl's robe. Only his auburn hair and wide blue-grey eyes were visible, which were full of wonder and curiosity.


	9. Scribbles -1

Scribbles

"Obi-Wan! What are you doing?!" Qui-Gon exclaimed as he stormed into his living room just in time to witness Obi-Wan complete a "beautiful work of art". All over the wall. "No-no!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, kneeling to pull the crayon from the youngling's grasp and to deliver several swats to the seat of his trousers.

Obi-Wan was extremely intelligent for his age, and knew why he had just been spanked, but he still didn't like it, and made his displeasure aware by crying. Loudly.

"Child, I didn't even smack you that hard." Qui-Gon said, tossing the crayon on the coffee table and heaving the youngling up onto his hip. The one-year-old screamed all the louder and flailed his hands around, hitting Qui-Gon's face repeatedly. "No-no!" Qui-Gon scolded, walking to the nearest corner and placing the upset youngling into time-out. "You can sit there for a while." Qui-Gon said, walking away to begin scrubbing the scribbles off his wall.

Three minutes later, Qui-Gon looked back at Obi-Wan, to find he had not moved from his position and it did not appear that he had turned around even once. Qui-Gon made his way to the corner, half expecting the toddler to be sleeping. What he saw, however, was an adequately subdued youngling, obediently sitting with his hands in his lap, staring at the wall.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said softly, crouching to sit on his heels a few feet away from the child. Obi-Wan stood and whirled, then ran into Qui-Gon's outstretched arms. Qui-Gon enveloped him in a hug.

"Sowwy, Qui." Obi-Wan apologized sorrowfully, burying his face in Qui-Gon's chest and twisting his little fists in Qui-Gon's tunic. Qui-Gon was surprised, for Obi-Wan did not speak that often, even though his vocabulary was extensive. He was an early talker as well as an early walker.

"It's alright, little one." He replied, standing with the child in his arms. He walked to the low coffee table and placed Obi-Wan in front of it. He then handed the toddler his crayon and gave him a piece of paper to color on instead of the wall. Qui-Gon returned to the wall to finish his task of removing the crayon marks. Seconds later, Obi-Wan appeared at his side.

"Wanna hep, Qui." he said, tears threatening to spill over again. Qui-Gon turned and smiled at the tiny child next to him.

"Just a minute young one, and I'll get you a cloth." Qui-Gon got up and returned momentarily, an extra cleaning cloth in his hand. He handed it to Obi-Wan, who wiped it against the wall. "Good job. Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Yous welcome, Qui."

Fifteen minutes later, the crayon marks on the wall were gone, and Obi-Wan slept peacefully in Qui-Gon's lap, head resting against his chest. Qui-Gon slept also, leaning against the wall with robes drawn tightly around him and his charge, and hands wrapped protectively around the slumbering youngling.

 _A/N: I know, I know. Real original ending, right? Sorry, couldn't think of any other way to end it, and I love the sleeping ones._


	10. Sneaking - 2

Sneaking

Qui-Gon Jinn stood in a corridor of the Jedi Temple, conferring with Master Mace Windu on diplomatic issues and whatnot when an auburn-haired, blue-grey eyed Jedi toddler peeked around a nearby column and giggled. Qui-Gon looked around him, pausing his conversation.

"I know that laugh." he said, inwardly groaning. "Obi-Wan, come out here, please."

A bright-eyed, two-year-old youngling appeared from behind the column he had taken refuge behind and giggled again. Mace raised his eyebrows.

"A youngling?" he queried, a confused frown twisting his mouth.

"He's the one that formed a bond with me a while back. He must have sneaked out of the creche somehow." Qui-Gon sighed and knelt. The toddler ran right into his arms, and Qui-Gon swooped him up. Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled as he momentarily forgot that Mace Windu was standing right next to him. "Hello, little one." he said, tousling Obi-Wan's hair.

"Hewwo, Qui." Obi-Wan replied, laughing and ducking away from Qui-Gon's hand. Mace cleared his throat. Qui-Gon looked up and blushed.

"Um, right, uh, I should return this youngling to the creche. Nice talking to you, Mace." Qui-Gon shouldered past Mace and hurried down the corridor, holding Obi-Wan close to his chest. Once a safe distance away from the intimidating Master, Qui-Gon relaxed his death grip on Obi-Wan and started to scold.

"How in the universe did you get out of the creche, you naughty little boy?!" Qui-Gon asked, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes.

"Sneaked outta dere." Obi-Wan replied simply, shrugging his little shoulders.

"That wasn't honest, now, was it?" Qui-Gon asked, shifting the youngling to his hip.

"I wanded to see you."

Qui-Gon frowned, but then smiled. "How did you get past your creche Master?"

"He fell asweep."

"Oh, child." Qui-Gon hugged the toddler in his arms. "As long as your creche Master is asleep, do you want to go to the gardens?"

Obi-Wan nodded vigorously.

"The gardens it is, then." Qui-Gon placed Obi-Wan on his feet. Obi-Wan reached up to take Qui-Gon's hand, but was too short to reach the tall man's fingers, so settled for clutching the trailings of his robe instead. Qui-Gon smiled at his antics and bent over to allow Obi-Wan to slip his tiny hand into his large palm. They continued on, hand in hand.


	11. Why? - 2

Why?

Qui-Gon blew another bubble out of the wand he held in his hand, and Obi-Wan chased after it, down the stone walkway of the gardens, and clapped his hands over it. It popped in a burst of thick fluid. He was two years old now, and his motor skills were developing quickly.

"Why dey expwode, Qui?" He asked, looking curiously at the sticky fluid on his palms. Qui-Gon blew another bubble.

"It's what they are made of, young one."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"I dunno. Jus' why?"

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. "They just do, Obi-Wan." He blew a long stream of bubbles, and Obi-Wan chased after them, then stopped abruptly. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Qui-Gon laughed inwardly at the adult-like expression on the tiny youngling's face.

"Why dey fwoat, Qui?"

"Because they are so lightweight."

"Why dey wightweight?"

"Again, it's what they are made out of."

"Oh. Why dey made outta dat stuff?"

Qui-Gon sighed and closed his eyes. "They just are."

"Why?"

Qui-Gon opened his eyes. "Child, if you say why one more time, I'm going to turn you over my knee."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Why?"

Qui-Gon growled, then rose from the kneeling position he had previously occupied. "To teach you in a lesson of respect and obedience, youngling."

"Why?"

"Because you could use a good spanking!" Qui-Gon exclaimed mock-angrily, taking a menacing step towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan giggled and took off running down the cobblestone path. Qui-Gon followed at a fast walk, allowing Obi-Wan to gain some distance before quickening his pace. He snatched him around the waist with his right arm, tightening his hand around Obi-Wan's left hip. With his left hand, he administered three gentle swats to Obi-Wan's tiny bottom.

Obi-Wan giggled his protest and squirmed in Qui-Gon's firm hold. Qui-Gon didn't let go, only tightened his grip. He turned the child towards him and looked him in the eye.

"Now, go find something useful to do." he said, a twinkle lighting his cobalt eyes. Obi-Wan blushed and a mischievous sparkle worked its way into his eyes.

"Qui?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

...

 _Hope you enjoyed! Which scene was your favorite? Leave a review!_

 _I am also taking requests! Do you have a short scene/drabble idea? Let me know in the review box!_


	12. Rain - 2

Rain

 _Thanks to DisneyJedi14 for this idea!_

 _What on Coruscant_ possessed _me to bring a_ youngling _to Naboo on a mission?_ Qui-Gon Jinn thought to himself as he pulled a two-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi back from the deep water of the beach. Truth was, it was a peaceful mission, so Qui-Gon had thought it would be a good time to teach the toddler a few things, to prepare him to be Qui-Gon's Padawan, though that was _years_ away.

It wasn't a good time to teach _anything._ The two-year-old was full of energy, going a hundred miles an hour non-stop. Qui-Gon had chased him around endlessly, trying to get him to calm down, but the child was tireless. Even during the negotiations that Qui-Gon was overseeing, he had had to have Naboo Senator Ruwee Naberrie get his girlfriend, Jobal, to take the youngling out because he was proving to be a distraction to the rest of the Senators.

Ruwee Naberrie had kindly offered to let Qui-Gon use his family's lake retreat as housing during his stay, and though Qui-Gon had refused (he didn't need such a big place), he had insisted, so Qui-Gon had reluctantly agreed. Obi-Wan loved the water, but he always ventured out a little too far, keeping Qui-Gon on his toes. Obi-Wan squealed in happiness and threw a spray of water into the air.

"Obi-Wan, time to go inside. It's going to rain." Qui-Gon called gently, glancing up at the sky where large thunderheads were beginning to form. Obi-Wan turned and scowled.

"Don' wanna," he said sullenly. "Wanna see wain," he said. Obi-Wan had never seen rain because of his sheltered life at the Temple.

"But you'll get wet."

"Aweady wet," Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow. He did have a point. Qui-Gon sighed and gave in.

"Okay, you can see the rain." At that moment, all hell broke loose. A torrential downpour pelted the pair's head and shoulders, and the droplets trickled down the backs of their collars. Qui-Gon hunched his shoulders miserably and tugged the end of his robe up over his head in a desperate attempt to stay dry. It didn't work. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, discarded his robe and pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it to the sandy, now muddy, ground. He then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! What in the name of _sithspit_ are you doing? Put your clothes back on now!" Qui-Gon cringed inwardly. He hadn't meant to curse in front of the child. Obi-Wan didn't seem to hear. He took off running down the beach, stark naked and dripping. Qui-Gon ran after him, snatching the child's trousers along the way. After a slippery chase over the muddy ground, Qui-Gon managed to catch the youngling and wrestle him back into his trousers.

Obi-Wan looked up mischievously, and then suddenly ran at Qui-Gon, slamming into his knees. Qui-Gon allowed himself to be tackled and fell to the ground. Obi-Wan crawled over him and sat on his chest. Qui-Gon closed his eyes to keep the raindrops out. Obi-Wan poked Qui-Gon's shoulder with a chubby finger.

"Qui?"

Qui-Gon's hands shot out and grasped the child about the waist. He growled, then began to tickle him vigorously. Obi-Wan shrieked and squirmed, but could nonetheless escape the tickling fingers. Finally, finally, Qui-Gon let up. The drenched child got off the Master, who stood and gathered the discarded clothes (Obi-Wan's tunic and robe, plus his own robe). The skies were clearing up, and the sun peeked out from behind shreds of disintegrating grey clouds. He reached down and took Obi-Wan's hand.

"Come, little one. Let's get you dried off."

 _A/N: Didn't expect Padme's parents to make an appearance, did you? Though they weren't married in this story. :)_


	13. Child of the Force - 2

Child of the Force

 _Thank you so much to GreyFoxofLight for this idea!_

Qui-Gon sat on his heels in the corner of one of the training dojos, watching the two-year-old Dragon-Bird Clan practice Force-skills. Obi-Wan, now almost three, was among these young ones. He was sitting on the floor with his legs spread out in front of him. His tongue was between his teeth, poking out of his mouth and a determined look graced his small face. His eyes were closed tight as he set his focus on a small red ball resting on the floor, his hand stretched out, fingers splayed hard.

Qui-Gon gasped as the sphere rose into the air about six inches. Obi-Wan had never used the Force before, though he had tried dozens and dozens of times. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and relaxed his hands. The ball fell to the ground. He leapt to his feet and jumped up and down. That's when he noticed Qui-Gon crouched in the corner, his chin in his hand and his eyes bright.

"Qui! Qui! Didya see? Didya see? I used da Fowrce!" Obi-Wan ran to Qui-Gon and catapulted himself into the man's lap. Qui-Gon fell backward when the youngling threw himself into his lap. He quickly regained his composure and balance.

"Yes, young one! I saw!" he replied, standing with Obi-Wan in his arms. He threw him into the air, then caught him about the hips. Obi-Wan giggled. Qui-Gon tossed him again. Obi-Wan shrieked in laughter, then struggled to get down when Qui-Gon caught him again.

"Wemme twy somefing, Qui." Then the child reached his hand out and splayed his fingers. The determined look once again graced his features, and his tongue poked out. He squinted his eyes and grunted, but his idea worked. Qui-Gon was levitated into the air, if only for a few seconds and two inches off the ground. This was extremely unusual and very hard for one so young to accomplish. Qui-Gon swung Obi-Wan into the air.

"How in the world did you do that?!" He asked/shouted. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Took gweat concentwation," he said. Qui-Gon looked at the two-year-old before him.

"Little one, you are wise beyond your years."

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You'll understand when you're older."

 _Hey, I don't even know if that is possible for a two year old to accomplish with the Force, but whatever. Meh..._


	14. Birthday Music - 3

Birthday Music

 _Thanks so much to GreyFoxofLight again! Guys, he/she is amazing and so fun to talk to! Go check him/her out!_

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on the floor of Qui-Gon Jinn's quarters, practicing Force skills. Qui had gone to do something or other in his bedroom, leaving Obi-Wan on his own for the time being.

He squeezes his eyes shut and concentrated on a small toy lightsaber in front of him. It rose a foot in the air.

"Obi-Wan." A voice came from behind him, startling him out of his concentrative state. The lightsaber dropped as the toddler jumped to his feet and spun. Qui-Gon knelt a few feet away him, holding something in his hand.

"Happy Life Day, little one." He said, handing the object to him. Obi-Wan took it and stared in awe. It was a quena, a small wooden instrument similar to a flute or recorder. Though Obi-Wan had never seen a quena before, somehow he knew exactly how to use it.

Qui-Gon felt a surge in the Force as Obi-Wan lifted the instrument to his lips and began to play. A beautiful tune filled the air, as well as the Unifying Force. Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was seeing. A tiny, just turned three child, playing an instrument he had never even seen before.

The tune was perfect, with no misplaced notes. As well as music, the Unifying Force seemed to flow out of the the quena, making the room seem alive. Obi-Wan ended the piece with a low, drawn-out note, then lowered the quena.

"Little one...little one, how, how did you do th-that?" Qui-Gon stuttered, almost unable to find words. Obi-Wan said nothing only stared at the quena in his hand. He ran at Qui-Gon and enveloped the tall man in a hug.

"Thank you, Qui," he says in barely a whisper, squeezing with all his might.

"You're welcome, little one," Qui-Gon chuckled, then pulled away from the child's embrace. "I have something else for you." Qui-Gon withdrew a royal blue cord from his pocket and gently took the quena from Obi-Wan.

He tied it around the instrument, then placed the cord over Obi-Wan's head to rest around his neck. "The blue color represents the Unifying Force, young one. You are very strong in the Unifying Force."

Obi-Wan stared at the blue cord. "Thank you." He said, his whisper barely audible. From that day on, the quena always hung around the little boy's neck by the blue cord. It never left its spot, resting against his sternum, unless he was playing the small instrument. He played it often, the Unifying Force helping create a new tune each time.

His crèche Masters had never seen anything like it. They had never seen a youngling so immersed in the Unifying Force before. Qui-Gon was proud of the tiny child, praising him and ruffling his short spiky auburn hair after he played a new tune.

Obi-Wan himself as as happy as one could be. Every time he would play his quena, his blue-grey eyes would light up, and the Unifying Force just flowed through him. When he played his quena, he was like a shining beacon of hope in a dark world.


	15. Going to Class - 3

Going to Class

 _Once again, this idea came from GreyFoxofLight!_

"Don' wanna, Qui," three- year-old Obi-Wan said, shrinking back behind Qui-Gon, who was holding his hand.

"Little one, you have to go to school some time, and that sometime is now," Qui-Gon said softly, nudging Obi-Wan forward and releasing his hand. He handed the child his backpack, which he had been carrying. Obi-Wan took it and shouldered the pack, but burst into tears as Qui-Gon started to back away.

Qui knelt and the child ran to him, sobbing. Qui-Gon swept him into a hug and wrapped a bit of his robe around Obi-Wan.

"Hey now, you're three years old. You're a big boy now. You don't want your friends to see you crying do you?" Obi-Wan shook his head and wiped his eyes. "Look, Obi. There's Garen. He's your friend, right?"

Obi-Wan glanced up and smiled. Sure enough, Garen Muln was walking down the hall, holding Tahl's hand.

"And dere's Tahl," Obi-Wan said, pointing at Qui-Gon's friend.

"Yep," Qui-Gon replied, proud that Obi-Wan recognized her. "Go see Garen. Maybe you and him can sit together," Qui said, pushing the toddler forward. He stood and smiled when Obi-Wan obeyed, running to his friend. The two were soon engaged in a conversation of jumbled words that no adult could understand.

Tahl walked over and said:

"Garen was real nervous about his classes today. Almost in tears. Was Obi alright?"

"No, he did cry. He was really frightened, but once he started to talk to Garen, he seemed okay." Qui-Gon replied.

"That's good." The pair watched as the Master that was teaching the class herded the children into the class and shut the door.

"I hope Obi will be alright," Qui said.

...

"Qui! Qui! Look!" Obi-Wan came running out of his classroom, holding a piece of paper. "I wote ma name!" He handed the paper to QUi who took it and looked it over. Newly-learnt, wobbly Aurebesh letters crossed it, spelling O-B-I-W-A-N-K-E-N-O-B-I. Qui-Gon smiled and swooped the child into his arms.

"That's wonderful! You did a great job! Did you have fun?"

Obi nodded vigorously. "Yep, yep!"

"I'm glad! Why don't we go back to the creche and you can tell me all about it!"

Qui set Obi down and the pair walked down the hall, Obi-Wan talking so fast Qui-Gon could barely keep up.

...

Yeah, I changed the format so I could post my scenes faster. Sorry about the wait!


	16. Letters - 4

_**Letters**_

"Qui, how do I write 'Tahl'?" 4-year-old Obi-Wan asked, gripping his pencil firmly with his little hand. Qui-Gon sat down beside him at the table and gently took the pencil from him and wrote on the paper in Aurebesh: T-A-H-L.

"Like that, little one," he said. He pointed to the "T". "What letter is that?"

Obi-Wan squinted in concentration.

"Trill," he decided, nodding. Qui-Gon smiled. He pointed to the next.

"And that one?"

"Aurek."

"Good. That one?"

"Herf."

"Yes. And the last one?"

"Leth?"

"Yes! Good. Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan smiled and copied the letters in his own wobbly handwriting under Qui's elegant scrawl.

"How do I spell 'Qui?"

"How about we spell 'Qui-Gon'? That is, after all, my full name, like yours is 'Obi-Wan'.'

"But I like 'Qui' better," Obi-Wan said stubbornly. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Then let's write both." Qui-Gon slowly wrote Q-U-I and then, beside that, Q-U-I-G-O-N. Obi-Wan copied the words slowly, his tongue poking out between his lips in concentration.

"That letter is 'Qek'," he said, pointing to the 'Q'. "And that one is 'Usk." Obi pointed to the "U".

"Yes, good, child! What's that one?" Qui-Gon pointed to the "I".

"Isk."

"You got this, Obi! Good job!" Qui-Gon praised. Obi-Wan blushed and ducked his head in happy embarrassment.

"And that's 'Grek', 'Osk', and 'Nern'," Obi-Wan said, pointing to each letter in the second part of Qui's name.

"Good! Can you write your own name without any help?"

Obi-Wan nodded enthusiastically and began to write, naming each letter as he went.

"'Osk', 'Besh', 'Isk', 'Wesk', 'Aurek', 'Nern'."

"You are very smart, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can you write your last name?"

Obi-Wan nodded once more and wrote 'Kenobi' beside 'Obi-Wan'.

"'Krill', 'Esk', 'Nern', 'Osk', 'Besh', 'Isk'."

Qui-Gon smiled and stood, swinging the child into the air and spun him around. Obi-Wan giggled and spread out his arms as if he were flying.

"Did I do good, Qui?"

"Yes, little one, you did! You are very, very smart!"

Obi-Wan smiled. Qui-Gon set him down and Obi-Wan sat back down at the table. Taking hold of his pencil once more, he asked,

"So, Qui, what should we write next?"

...

Hope you enjoyed! I can't believe that Grammarly recognizes the Aurebesh alphabet! I thought for sure it would want me to change the words.

Also, I've decided to dedicate this story to GreyFoxofLight, aka Alex, because she's awesome!


	17. Tears and Teeth - 4

**_Tears and Teeth_**

"Qui! Qui!" 4-and-a-half-year Obi-Wan shouted tearfully, running to the Jedi who had just entered the creche, holding something that appeared to be bloody in his hand.

"What? What's the matter?" Qui-Gon knelt down and caught the whimpering child that launched himself into Qui's lap.

"M-my t-tooth fell out-t!" Obi-Wan cried, holding up the object in his hand. It was indeed covered in blood and his mouth seemed bloody too.

"Relax, child. Breathe." Qui-Gon soothed. "You just lost a tooth. It's normal and it happens to everybody. Another tooth, your big boy tooth, will come in to take the baby tooth's place." Qui-Gon explained, rubbing the boy's back. Obi-Wan hiccuped.

"B-but there's a h-hole in my m-mouth!" Obi-Wan said tearfully, his shoulders shaking. Qui-Gon choked back laughter, wondering if he had done this when he lost his first tooth.

"It will fill in with a different tooth in a little while, Obi," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan just wailed harder and buried his face in Qui-Gon's tunic.

Don' wan' 'nother t-tooth!"

 _Oh_ , _child, how do I make you understand?_ "Obi-Wan, look at me," Qui-Gon ordered, a bit stern. Obi-Wan, hearing his tone, looked up at him with wide, woebegone, blue eyes. "Thank you. Another tooth will come in in a few months. If you stop crying, we will get you cleaned up and then I will show you a cool trick with the gap in your mouth."

"A-a trick?" Obi-Wan hiccuped, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Qui-Gon nodded, then stood and picked up Obi-Wan and toted him to the 'fresher and set him on the counter. He wiped his hand and face free of blood and scrubbed at his tunic where Obi-Wan's blood had stained it. "What do I do with my tooth, Qui?"

"I, uh, actually don't know, little one. We'll just give it to your creche master. Now, about that trick. Take some water in your mouth, but don't swallow it!"

Obi-Wan did as told.

"Then, purse your lips, like so," Qui-Gon demonstrated, "then blow!"

Obi-Wan did, and a thin stream of water shot out of the gap from his lost tooth. He laughed.

"Again!" This was repeated many times before Qui-Gon put an end to it.

"Enough, little one. It's almost nap time."

"Not tired," Obi-Wan retorted, though he was rubbing his eyes.

"Mm, yes you are," Qui-Gon murmured as Obi-Wan slumped over and leaned on Qui-Gon's shoulder. Qui slid the sleeping toddler off the counter and onto his hip, walking out of the 'fresher and back towards the Dragon-Bird Clan's room. The rest of the four-year-olds were already sleeping, so Qui-Gon had to creep through the rows of child-sized beds. Laying Obi-Wan down on his bed, he pulled the blanket up to his chin and planted a tender kiss on the aburn hair.

"Sweet dream, future Padawan," he whispered. Obi smiled faintly in his sleep.

...

Two updates in one day? Heck, yes!


	18. Take Another One - 5

_This is inspired by two things that actually happened to me while I was playing with my youth pastor's five-year-old son while on a youth trip to Chicago. That kid is so adorable and fun!_

 _ **"Take Another One"**_

"Hey, child, give me back my sunglasses!" Qui-Gon Jinn said to a five-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi who had pulled his aviator sunglasses off his face and shoved them on his own small face. They were riding the shuttle back to the Jedi Temple after Qui-Gon had taken Obi on a tour of the Senate Building. The sunglasses slid down his face and the small child pushed them back up and held them there with hands that were losing their baby fat. Qui-Gon smiled and took his portable datapad out of his pocket and snapped a picture. That kid was just too cute!

Obi-Wan smiled and flipped the glasses upside down.

"Take another one," he ordered, cocking his head in a pose. Qui snapped another shot, then set the 'pad down. Obi-Wan flipped the glasses right side up on his face and pulled a "cool dude face". "'nother one," he demanded. Qui-Gon complied. Obi-Wan repositioned the glasses, this time on his knees.

"On your knees? You're silly!" Qui-Gon said, taking another snapshot. Obi-Wan moved the glasses to the toes of his boots.

"'nother one!" the five-year-old demanded. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and did as asked. This continued for a while until Qui-Gon had over thirty pictures on his datapad.

"Okay, kid, hand 'em over," Qui-Gon teased, holding out his hand. Obi-Wan obediently placed them in his hand, but insisted on more pictures. Making a "binocular" shape with his hands around his eyes, he smiled and said,

"Take another one!"

"Okay, one more!" Qui-Gon agreed, taking one more picture. Obi-Wan repositioned his hands.

"'nother one?"

"Okay, one more." Qui snapped the picture. Obi-Wan smiled and put his hands down. Qui-Gon looked down to put his datapad away and Obi-Wan had grown suddenly quiet.

"Obi-Wan?" He asked quietly. No answer. The child had fallen asleep. The ride back to the Temple was much quieter than it had been. Qui-Gon flipped through the pictures on his datapad, deleting the ones that were blurry or pointless and keeping the ones he liked. His favorite was the "cool dude" one. He set it as the background on his 'pad, then put it away.

It had grown dark and the Jedi Temple loomed. The shuttle slowed to a stop. Qui unbuckled the sleeping boy and lifted him out if his car seat, then stepped off the shuttle. Obi-Wan whimpered as Qui-Gon shifted the boy to his hip.

It was late, much later than Obi-Wan was used to. As Qui-Gon walked through the Temple, Obi-Wan laid his head on Qui's shoulder and cried every so often.

"Okay, okay. You're doing good, buddy. We're almost there," Qui-Gon soothed, patting the child's back. They finally arrived back at the creche and the Master set Obi-Wan down on his bed. Obi cried and clutched at his tunics, still unaware of what was going on.

"Shh, shh, almost done," Qui said quietly, slipping the child into his pajamas. Tucking the child under his blankets, Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to his forehead, the left for the night.

...

Does Star Wars even have sunglasses? Whatever.

Hope you enjoyed! There's a poll on my profile concerning the next chapter. Make sure you check it out!


	19. Crecheling Picture Day - 6

_So, I was very disappointed that my poll didn't work out too well. I decided to write the next chapter anyway, but I would really like you guys to vote on the poll on my profile for the next chapter, alright?_

 _ **Picture Day**_

All the crechelings from age 3 to 10 were lined up on the risers, standing in front of a photographer on the floor some feet away. All were standing quietly, which was a huge surprise to head Creche-Master Ali-Alann. Usually, it was extremely hard to get the 3 to 6-year-olds to stand still for this period of time, but maybe the promise of ice cream afterward had them glued to their spots. Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood nearby, watching for any wayward younglings.

Something was missing, he mused, scanning the neat rows of younglings patiently waiting for the holopic to be taken. Obi-Wan. Of course. The 6-year-old was nowhere to be found.

"Master Alann," Qui-Gon spoke up, stepping forward. He sighed. "Obi-Wan is missing. I shall go and seek him out." Ali nodded grimly, frowned, and waved a hand at the photographer to hold up. Qui-Gon took a deep breath and reached out with his senses, searching for the bright light in the Force that was Obi-Wan. Ah, there it is. Qui-Gon set out for the 6-year-old crecheling sleeping quarters, briskly walking down the hall.

He found the child curled up in his bed, covered fully by his blue blanket. Qui-Gon sighed, then took a deep breath. He never liked to scold the child, but it had to be done sometimes.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said sternly, placing hands on hips. Obi-Wan peeked out from under his covers, his eyes shining. He giggled, then dove back under the blanket. Qui-Gon sighed once more, walked forward, and pulled the blanket off. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, why are you hiding when you know it's picture day?"

"Don' wan' my pitchure taken," he replied, sitting up.

"Too bad, child. C'mon, time to go." Qui-Gon held his hand out, which Obi-Wan reluctantly took after sliding off his bed. Qui-Gon practically dragged the six-year-old back to the large room the rest of the younglings were collected in. Standing him in place on the second riser, he silenced the boy's whines with a stern glare.

"Okay, Master Alann, I believe we are ready," Qui stated, standing near the Master with his hands on his hips. "Wait...," Qui sighed. He took off after Obi-Wan, who had run off, giggling. Catching him about the waist, he lifted him off his feet. The boy kicked and squirmed, but did not succeed in escaping.

Qui planted him back on the riser and stepped away, keeping a sharp eye on the child. Turning to nod at the photographer, Obi seized his chance. Leaping off the riser, he dove for the doorway.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Qui-Gon called, chasing the child. Obi whirled and placed his hands on his hips.

"Qui-Gon Jinn!" He mimicked, scowling.

"Hey!" Qui snatched up the defiant child and placed him rather firmly on the riser. "Stay there and smile." He ordered. Obi jumped downed again. Many escape attempts later, the younglings were getting antsy and Qui was running out of energy. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon looked him straight in the eye, "if you jump down one more time, I will tan your hide."

The boy's eyes widened. Qui picked him up and placed him on his riser once more. Obi stayed put. The photographer snapped the picture quickly and all the children were dismissed.

The Creche Masters came and collected their age groups, taking them back to there corresponding rooms for the promised ice cream. Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan by the hand and walked him out.

"Qui? I have too much energy. Let's go outside."

"Okay, little one." Qui-Gon sighed, knowing the child deserved a scolding, but he didn't have the heart. Instead, he took the child to one of the open air gardens, putting off the scolding until later. Let him Creche Master scold him later, Qui thought.

Obi-Wan ran all about, playing in the waterfalls and building castles in the sand that lined the water pools. Sooner than later, Qui was carrying a sleeping six-year-old back to his age room.

...

I enjoyed writing this. When the muse speaks, I listen. And the muse told me: "write a naughty Obi story. He can't be an angel all the time." So, I was like, 'alright, whatever'. Hope you enjoyed!

And I know what I said about my poll, but it didn't work. So here are the choices for the chapter after the next:

Building a blanket fort

Qui going on a mission and coming back injured

Obi gets lost in the temple and Qui saves the day

Qui teaching a saber class

Please tell me what you think and want!


	20. Swimming - 7

Swimming

"No, no, nooooo!" A seven-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi screamed, kicking and squirming away as Qui tried to wrestle him into his swim trunks, since Obi-Wan refused to do it himself. "I don't want to, Qui! No!"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are learning to swim and that is final!" Qui-Gon said, lifting the child by the armpits and setting him on the bed. He divested him of his tunic, discarding it on the floor. He handed him his swim trunks. "Now, are you going to put these on or am I going to have to do it for you?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. Obi-Wan said nothing, just leapt up and made a dash for the door. Qui caught him before he could make his escape.

"Qui, I don't want to!" Obi-Wan's eyes held fear. Qui picked him up again and sat down on the bed, holding the boy on his lap.

"Hush, now, little one," Qui-Gon soothed. "Take a deep breath." Obi obeyed. "Why don't you want to learn to swim?"

"I-I don' wanna drown," Obi stuttered, his bottom lip quivering. Qui took Obi's chin in his hand.

"Obi-Wan, look at me. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Drown. Got that?" No reply. "I'll be right beside you. I won't let you drown, okay?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Good. Now put your swim trunks on."

...

Finally, after many protests from the Initiate and many threats from the Master, Obi grudgingly got into his swim trunks. Qui, already wearing his, took his charge by the hand and led him to the door of the creche. Palming the release pad, Qui stepped out, but Obi-Wan planted his feet. The older Jedi sighed.

"Obi-wan, you are trying my patience."

Obi's lower lip quivered. "I'm scared."

Qui knelt and looked the boy in the eye. "What did I tell you earlier?"

"That you wouldn't let me drown."

"Right. And I mean it. Now let's go."

...

Finally, they arrived at the pool, pleased to see it was empty.

"Right, then, little one. In you go." Qui tugged his shirt off, then pulled Obi's off.

"Garen says you can drown in as little as six inches of water," he stated matter of factly. Qui knew this was true, but countered it anyway.

"Pay no mind to what he says," Qui said. He grasped the boy by the armpits and lowered him into the shallow end.

"No, no, no!" The boy shouted, hitting the water with his fists. He leaped out of the pool, the Master hot on his heels.

"That is not happening," Qui said, picking up his apprentice. Obi managed to kick put and hit the Master's leg, dangerously close to his groin. Qui grunted and set his charge down and spun him around, landing two healthy smacks to Obi-Wan's wriggling bottom.

"There will be none of that," Qui said in a no nonsense tone, placing the sullen boy back in the water. Obi poured. "Are you going to behave, or are we going back to your quarters so you can gain a sore backside?" No answer. "Alright then. C'mon, we're going."

"No Qui, I'll behave!"

"Okay then, let's get started.

...

20 minutes later, Obi was swimming back and forth with ease while Qui watched.

"Alright, little one, time to go," he said, grabbing a towel for the seven-year-old. Obi didn't want to, but he had been taught to respect and obey his elders, so the boy obeyed. Quickly, he dried off.

"Qui?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we come back tomorrow?"

Qui-Gon laughed.


	21. Trust - 8

So, I had an equal amount of requests for "Qui gets injured" and "saber class". I decided to do the injured one first because it sounded more appealing to me, but the latter will be up soon.

 _ **Trust**_

"Why, Qui? I wanna go with you," eight-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi asked the older Jedi, a disappointed look on his face.

"Because, little one, I didn't get permission to take you and this mission will be dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt."

Obi-Wan wiped his eyes. Jedi don't cry! he scolded himself, mentally punishing himself. Qui-Gon knelt and tipped the boy's chin up.

"I will come back. Trust me."

...

Chaos. Shouting. Running feet. Obi-Wan stood in one of the many hallways of the Jedi Temple. People rushed around him, shouting things at him that he didn't hear. All he saw was Qui, lying unconscious on a stretcher that was carried by two medics. His face was bruised and bloody, and his right arm was crudely bandaged with what looked like a torn peice of his cloak.

Obi-Wan ran frantically behind the crowd, trying to get through the people. He was too little and not strong enough to push through the hordes. Instead, he ran after them, wiping tears from his face and whimpering. Was Master Qui-Gon okay? Was he even alive?

The crowd cleared. Obi-Wan realized he was in the medcenter. Everything had been such a blur he hadn't even noticed where he was. Qui was in a bacta tank. A fresh stream of tears ran down his face. He hadn't even gotten to see if he was okay. He approached the nearest Healer, tugging on her sleeve.

"Master? Is Master Qui-Gon going to be okay?" he asked numbly, sniffling.

"Yes, child. Are you his Padawan?"

Obi shook his head numbly. "I hope to be."

"He was asking for you before he fell unconscious. You'd best stay here until he comes to."

...

Qui-Gon awoke, feeling groggy and sore. He rolled over onto his side and scanned his surrounding. A medcenter. Ugh. What had he gotten into this time? His eyes landed on two forms sitting in a chair. One was his favorite, tiny, eight-year-old Initiate. The other was Tahl. Obi was curled up in her lap.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said, smiling at him.

"Tahl!" Qui cried, wincing as his chest tingled in pain. He must've broken his ribs, though he didn't remember much of the accident. All he remembered was an explosion and his ears bleeding. "How long have I been out?"

"You arrived here at 0600 yesterday, asked for Obi-Wan, then fell unconscious."

"What time is it now?"

"0800."

"Mm. How's Obi?"

"He hasn't moved. He fell asleep before I got here. I put him in my lap when I got here, 'cause there was only one chair. He didn't move at all." At that moment, Obi-Wan stirred and opened his eyes. He leapt up.

"Qui!" He ran to Qui-Gon and jumped into the bed.

"Oof."

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes, little one."

"What happened?"

"I think it was an explosion. I don't remember much."

"Oh. You came back! I trusted you, and you came back!"

"I told you!" Qui-Gon smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"I'll see you later," Tahl said, getting up. She gave his hand a squeeze, then left.

"See you." Qui said.

"Qui?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're okay, and now I understand why I couldn't come with you."

"Good for you." Qui-Gon yawned, winced, then lifted his arm, inviting Obi-Wan to lay beside him. Obi-Wan agreed readily, and soon, the two were asleep.


	22. Saber Class - 9

Saber Class

"No, Rajam, hold the grip like this." Qui-Gon Jinn told a stubborn young Rodian. Rajam adjusted his grip and carried on deflecting blaster bolts from the hovering training remotes.

Qui-Gon was teaching a group of Initiatess ranging from age seven to ten about the use of lightsabers. The ten year olds wore blast shields, as they were more experienced, but the younger children still could see. Obi-Wan, nine years old, was among these, concentrating hard.

"Master?" Obi used the formal name when he was in a group.

"Yes, little one?"

"Can I try it with a blast shield too?"

"Well, Obi, why not?" Qui walked to the wall and pulled an extra helmet from its hook. "Here you go." Qui-Gon set the helmet on his head and stepped back. "Let's see what you can do."

Obi-Wan ignited his training 'saber, gritting his teeth in determination. One bolt from the remote. A surge in the Unifying Force. A sharp _zap_ as the bolt was deflected. Applause and whistles from the older Initiates who had lifted their shields to watch the tiny child.

"Good job, little one!" Qui-Gon clapped his hands once. "Who wants to try next?"

...

I'm sorry it's so short, but I wasn't sure how to write this, so it was actually quite difficult.


	23. Blanket Fort - 10

Blanket Fort

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called, gathering chairs from the kitchen table.

"Yes, Qui?" The ten year old, sitting on the couch in Qui's quarters, stood.

"Do you want to do something fun?"

Obi nodded excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

"Alright, go grab the blankets from bed in the spare bedroom and the ones off of mine, okay?"

"Okay. Why?"

"Just do it, then I'll show you." Qui smiled at the boy's curiosity. He ran off to his bedroom. Qui set up two chairs behind the couch, making sure they were an equal distance apart. Obi emerged from Qui's bedroom, arms full of material. He dropped the blankets on the floor near the chairs.

"What are we gonna do with 'em?" He asked, peering suspiciously at the chairs.

"We're going to make a blanket fort!" Qui exclaimed, tossing his charge a blanket. "Climb over the couch and kneel on it, taking two corners of it in your hand. I'll take the other two, and we'll drape it over the back of the couch and chair. Then we'll do the same with the other chair and another blanket."

"Okay!" Obi shouted eagerly, grasping a blanket in small fists. Together, they fixed the first and second blankets like Qui had explained.

"Now what?" The small child asked, picking up a third blanket.

"Now, we take that one and hang it over one of the open spaces, making a wall."

Obi stood on tiptoes and tossed the blanket up on the roof, allowing half of it to hang down and cover the hole. Qui helped him straighten it.

"See? Now we have a wall."

"Do we do that with the other side now?" Obi asked, bending down to pick up the last blanket.

"Nope."

Obi looked confused. "What do we do with it then?"

"We make a floor in the fort. The open side is the door."

"Ohh! I get it now." The small child dove into the fort and spread out the blanket, creating a sort of carpet over the carpet of the quarters' floor. "It's finished, Qui!" Obi-Wan proudly proclaimed, poking his head out.

"Good job!" Qui got down on his hands and knees, crawling into the fort beside the boy "What do you say we have a camp out?"

Obi giggled. "We're in your living room."

"That makes it all the more fun! We'll get the portable holo player out, and get some snacks, then go to sleep late?"

"Yeah!" Obi exclaimed. "Can I pick the holo?"

"That sounds great! The holo player and holos are in the drawer on my nightstand. I'll go find some snacks." Both departed the fort, making their separate ways to the kitchen and Qui's bedroom.

Soon, both were snuggled together with extra blankets, lying on their stomachs, elbows propped on pillows in the fort, a bowl of popcorn between them. Qui started the holo and settled in, tousling the boy's hair when Obi smiled eagerly at the movie.

By the time the end credits rolled, Obi-Wan was asleep and Qui was nearly there. He was barely awake enough to turn the holo player off and move the empty popcorn bowl aside. He covered Obi-Wan with a blanket, brushing the hair of his forehead with a tender hand. Then, he fell asleep.


	24. When Sickness Rages - 11

_**When** **Sickness Rages**_

It was very early in the morning, the suns of Coruscant just peeking over the tower tops. Qui-Gon rolled over and opened bleary eyes, waking to the sound of knocking on his door. He got up and walked to the door and opened it, surprised at who he saw.

"Obi?" He asked. "What's wrong, little one? Where is your creche master?"

"I couldn't find him an' I don't feel good," the boy replied, his voice hoarse. As if to prove his statement, a loud, wet cough pushed its way out of Obi's throat, which he quickly muffled with the thin sleeve of his pajama tunic.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, come here," Qui said gently, getting up and gathering the boy in his arms. "Come on, we'll take your temp and see what's going on." Obi-Wan allowed himself to be towed to Qui's fresher and tolerated the thermometer probing his ear. Qui gave a low whistle.

"You have quite the temperature, there, little one. 103.4. Come now, take some medicine and we'll get you back in bed. You can stay here for the time being."

Obi-Wan swallowed the horrid medicine only because he wanted to get better, downing the dose with a shudder.

"Atta boy," Qui soothed, guiding the boy to the spare bedroom. No longer had Obi been situated in bed that he threw up all over his pajamas and bedsheets, whimpering at the pain. Qui came rushing back in and carried the tearful boy to the fresher, setting him on the counter.

Obi-Wan cried, but allowed him to divest him of pajama tunic and trousers, and be placed in a warm bath.

"Just soak there for a few minutes, little one, I'll be back in a few with some tea. After quickly sending the soiled bedsheets down the laundry chute, Qui heated a pot of tea and added some honey to the little boy's mug. He returned to the bathroom and offered the tea to the boy, who took it gratefully. He sipped and coughed, spewing the tea down his front. He began to cry as he set the mug on the rim of the tub, his lower lip quaking.

"Obi, it's okay, it's okay," Qui soothed, lifting the sobbing boy from the tub, drying him, and redressing him in fresh pajamas. Obi sobbed into Qui's shoulder as the Jedi Master scooped the eleven year old up on his hip, carrying him out and setting him back in bed. He sent a calming, sleepy wave of the Force towards the boy, and he almost immediately dropped into sleep, whimpering slightly with each breath. Qui ran his fingers through the auburn hair as Obi shifted over into the fetal position.

"Don't worry, little Kenobi," Qui said gently, running a tender thumb down the boy's cheeks, erasing tear trails. "Even when sickness rages, I'll always be there for you."


	25. Padawan - 12

_**Padawan**_

"Obi-Wan, come over here," Master Qui-Gon called, entering the creche and kneeling. It was the child's twelfth Life Day today, and Qui had a wonderful present.

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon?" The newly turned twelve year old had gotten much politer, thanks to his etiquette classes. He came to stand in front of him, hands clasped behind his back.

"Obi-Wan, you are a smart, brave little boy. I have grown to love our times together from the moment I met you until now. I have realized I long to train you and for you to be by side."

Obi-Wan bounced in excitement, knowing what was coming.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, would you consent to be my Padawan?"

"Yes! Best. Gift. Ever."

...

An hour or so later, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Padawan, was sitting in Master Jinn's - no his and Master Jinn's - quarters. His long, tousled auburn hair had been shorn short, with the exception of the short, newly plaited, braid behind his right ear, tied with a red band, and the Padawan ponytail in the middle of the back of hid head, trimmed even.

His new haircut felt strange but good. He sighed blissfully. He had finally become old enough to be a Padawan!

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master?"

"Ready for your first lesson?"

"Yes, Master!"

Master and Padawan went out of the apartment towards the dojo. Obi-Wan has never been happier.

...

Hope you enjoyed! Check out the poll on my profile! Or just pick an option from the previous chapter and tell me in the reviews! Thanks!


	26. First Mission P1 - 12

Rilme Caatl: Glad you're enjoying! R4-P17 was actually a droid of Obi-Wan's, the first one that he had in Attack of the Clones. Is there a chapter you would like to see in this story? I need a chapter for when Obi is 13. If you have any ideas, let me know!

 _ **First Mission**_

"Master, Master, is this really happening?!" 12-year-old Obi-Wan asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, little one, it is happening," Qui-Gon replied.

"It's my first real mission!" Obi-Wan yelled, and raced back to their quarters to pack. It was his first mission of sorts. Qui and Obi had gone on training missions before, but never a "real" mission. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were being sent to Ilum, so Obi could find his crystal and construct his lightsaber.

An hour later, they were enough route to Ilum, and Obi-Wan would not _shut up._ His Master had put up with it for a while, but was totally done now.

"Master, how cold is Ilum? How much snow is there? I wonder what color my Crystal will be? Can Arfour come with me in the cave? Will I have a vision? I won't get lost, will I? What if my glow stick runs out if power? Will you come find me if I get lost? What if there's not a crystal for me? What if I get hurt in there? What if I freeze to death? Will I get eaten by a wild creature if I do?" He was silenced by a glare from his Master. He stood up and crossed to his Master's seat. "Master Qui-Gon, what does that button do?" he asked. Qui-Gon sighed heavily.

"That controls the movement of the landing gear, oh inquisitve one."

"Oh, cool. What does that do?"

"That controls the headlights, should we need them. Now go sit."

Finally, they arrived on Ilum. A snowstorm was blowing fiercely as they put on cold weather gear.

"Be careful, Padawan," Qui said as they descended the ramp, taking a short trek to the mountain. "Be mindful of your surroundings. Take the Crystal that calls to you," he said.

"I will, Master." And in the boy went. Qui sat down and crossed his legs, opening the bond to track his apprentice.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan stared in wonder at the amazing crystals of all sizes and colors. He turned down many corridors and passes, following a faint humming sound that grew louder as he moved forwards. And there it was! A Crystal at the top of an icy spire, glowing brightly and singing. He began to climb carefully, watching for easy and secure handholds. He got to the top and the crystal was nearly screaming in his face now. It was small and perfectly symmetrical, and it glowed the brightest azure. Obi-Wan closed his fingers gently around it and pulled his crystal down, gazing at it with wonder. He tucked it in his pocket and started the long descent down. Not being as careful as he should've been, Obi-Wan's footing slipped as his toe hit a particularily icy patch.

"Master!" Obi-Wan screamed as he plummeted down to the icy ground below. He hit the ground with a thud, and, as blood trickled from the back of his head, all went black.

...

Dun, dun, dun...

Yeah, I'm terrible for leaving you here.

As I already asked Rilme, I need ideas for when Obi is 13. If anyone has any ideas, let me know and I'll pick the one I like the best!

 **I will be changing my name to Pilot Girl, as I believe it suits me better. It's also the name I usually go by when I'm not logged in. I'll put a note in the summary about the name change too!**


	27. First Mission P2 - 12

Rilme Caatl: that was supposed to happen when Obi is 16, I think, but I can switch. See, I have all the chapter ideas written down on paper (actual paper, I know. Does anyone even do that anymore? XD) I might need another idea for when he's 16, then, but it can wait.

 **Part 2**

Qui-Gon heard a shriek as well as a flare of alarm in the Force. He rushed inside the cave, following his apprentice's weak Force-signature. He found the boy lying unconscious on the ground in front of a tall crystallized pillar of ice.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said quietly, kneeling and lifting the boy into his lap. The Padawan groaned and turned his head, but did not wake up. It was then Qui noticed the large gash on the back of Obi's head. Though not deep enough for stitches, blood oozed out substantially. "Oh, Padawan." Qui-Gon sighed and heaved the boy up in his arms, standing and going out of the cave, back to the ship.

Qui-Gon quickly went to the tiny medbay within the ship. Setting the boy on his tummy on the small bed, Qui could get a better view of the gash in the twelve-year-old's head. Qui probed the wound, eliciting a groan from the boy.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Mas'r?" The Padawan opened his eyes and blinked groggily, turning his head towards his Master.

"Shh. Lie still," Qui ordered gently, turning Obi's head back towards the wall.

"Head hur's," Obi slurred, closing his eyes once more.

"I know. Let me fix it," Qui said, ripping open a packet of bacta and gently rubbing it into the gash. He pulled a painkiller hypospray from the first aid kit and injected it into the boy's system. "Can you sit up?"

Obi very very gently rolled over and pushed himself up on his bottom, wincing as the blood rushed from his head. Qui-Gon wrapped a soft bandage around the boy's head several times, binding the wound tightly.

"Thanks, Master," Obi said as the pain hypo began to kick in. "Can we go home now?"

Qui laughed and tousled the child's hair affectionately. "Of course."

...

Obi sat on the floor in their quarters, a fresh bandage wound around his head. The pieces of his lightsaber floated on the Force in front of him as Obi-Wan gently guided the Crystal into the center of the ignition shaft and snapped the casing into place, letting the finished weapon fall into his outstretched palm.

Qui-Gon stood a distance away, watching proudly as his apprentice stood, New lightsaber in hand. He ignited it, and a brilliant blue blade shot out with the iconic _snap-hiss_ sound accompanying it.

"It's beautiful, Padawan Kenobi," Qui said formally, though with a hint of teasing in his tone.

"Why, thank you, Master Jinn," Obi replied mock sincerely. He bounced excitedly as he turned the saber off and hooked it on the newly acquired saber clip connected to his belt. "Can we go spar now?"

...

Yay Obi-Wan! Hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing this, even though it was difficult using a touch screen instead of a keyboard XD.


	28. The Icy Bite of Steel - 13

Rilme Caatl: okay, I kinda find it funny that your cat attacks your pencil. I have a cat, but he's an outdoor cat. His name is Moo. (He's actually the pic for my avatar) If it's not too weird, may I ask what your cat's name is? If it's a weird question, don't answer, XD. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Everyone: I took the apology note out, so the reviews are a little messed up now, jsyk.

 _ **The Icy Bite of Steel**_

 _"Be mindful of your surroundings, Padawan. This is a hostile planet."_

 _"Keep your lightsaber on you at all times."_

 _"Watch for any suspicious activity or followers."_

 _"Stay in my sight at all times."_

 _"Don't wander off."_

His Master's wise words of wisdom echoed in his head as thirteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi shivered, bowing his head. He had kept all the words in mind and obeyed. And then, he remembered, wandering off into the night for a reason he couldn't recall, leaving the relative safety of the tent he and his Master shared. He remembered the punch to the face that seemingly came out of no where, sending him reeling. He remembered the strange barks and grunts of the natives as they clapped a steel collar around his neck and Force-inhibitors around his wrists.

He remembered trying to fight back with his lightsaber, but remembered tripping and dropping the weapon as teenage hormones threw him off balance. He felt his quena, the instrument Qui-Gon had given him when he was three, crush painfully against his sternum as he was hauled over someone's shoulder.

A gag had been shoved into his mouth and a blindfold tied roughly over his eyes. His head swam as the blood rushed to it. He tried to yell for his Master through the Force, but was shocked by a jolt of electricity the inhibitor cuffs delivered.

That entire ordeal was how Obi came to be sitting in a cage suspended in the air, nursing a bloody nose, with the smoke from the fires as his only companion. The steel collar round his neck chafed and rubbed his skin raw, and the inhibitor cuffs provided an everlasting feeling of discomfort raging throughout his system. He watched the natives sit around their fires, eating whatever food they had hunted. The smell of roasted meat hung heavily in the air.

Obi tried not to think about food, or the comfort of his bed, or his Master. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he was fairly sure that these people had no intention of keeping him. Most likely he would be sold into slavery. Obi shuddered at the thought. That would be awful.

He fell into a fitful sleep full of restless dreams and fearful images.

...

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon sat up from his bedroll and glanced at his Padawan's empty one. He crawled out of the tent, and surveyed the area, hands on hips. "Obi-Wan?" He called again. No reply. It was then that Qui started to get nervous. He very quickly crawled back into the tent, dressed in Jedi robes, grabbed a survival pack and headed out into the wilderness.

It wasn't long before he came across the place where the small Padawan had been jumped. The ground showed evidence of a scuffle, with the ground ripped up from claws. Drops of blood marked the dirt. Qui-Gon hoped it wasn't his Padawan's. Then, he noticed the horrifyingly familiar silver tube on the ground. Obi's lightsaber! Qui quickly scooped it up and clipped it on his hip opposite his own.

There was a faint trail going to the east, where the ground foliage had been trampled and low-hanging branches cut away. Qui silently followed, hoping for the best.

...

Obi-Wan awoke to the cold metal floor of the cage, his growling stomach, and his aching nose. He glanced around in confusion. Oh. He had been taken prisoner yesterday. Right. He sat up and once again the smell of freshly roasted meat and woodsmoke filled his nostrils. Obi groaned silently and tried not to watch his captors eat. It was hard.

He fingered the quena hanging around his neck, hidden beneath layers of tunic and tabard. He fingers ached to play it, hold it. It had been years since he'd played it last, and he knew how much Master Qui-Gon loved to hear it. He swore he would play it for him as soon as he saw his Master, if that were to ever happen.

A native approached his cage and tossed a bit of meat in, barking in its native tongue.

"Eat!" It said, though the boy couldn't understand. Obi grabbed the strip of meat. It was barely as long as his pinkie finger and barely as wide as two fingers pressed together, but he pounced on it all the same, quickly making it disappear. Then he was let down from the cage. The natives slapped binders around his wrists and prodded him with a stick. Along with the Force-inhibitors, the binders pinched and rubbed his skin raw.

And then he was made to walk, tied to the saddles of the natives' mounts. They walked for what seemed like hours. Obi was given a little water to keep him going, but that was all. When they reached the next camp, it was dark. Obi-Wan was tied to a tree in the center, and watched again as his captors built fires and ate.

...

It was beginning to get dark as Qui-Gon reached the camp, only to find it empty. These natives must move daily, and quickly, Qui surmised, pulling a ration bar from his survival kit. Knowing there was no time to stop and rest, he quickly followed the next trail. These natives were not good at covering their tracks. He started down the path at a quick pace, Obi-Wan's droid following behind.

...

Obi hadn't slept a wink last night. Sleeping tied to a branch with your arms suspended above your head was near impossible. When would Master Qui-Gon get here? A native shoved a tough piece of meat between his teeth and watched in fascination as the boy chewed it. Then he let his arms down and poked him. Obi refused to move towards the caravan, and was rewarded with a fist to the gut that sent him down to his knees. Obi-Wan gasped for breath as he was yanked roughly up and over to the caravan.

...

Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan was punched and dragged over to a waiting animal and tied to the saddle. Qui jumped out of the foliage, lightsaber brandished. Quickly, he went and cut his apprentice free and slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him tight to his chest.

"I'm taking the boy!" He shouted at the natives, pounding Obi's chest for emphasis. The natives squealed and ran into the wilderness. Qui released the boy and cut off the collar, binders, and inhibitor cuffs, freeing the boy from the icy bite of steel. The Force came rushing back to him, pounding in his ears.

"Master?" He croaked. "Is it really you?" He asked, dried blood flaking off his face as he spoke for the first time in two days.

"Yes, Padawan-mine. It really is me. Let's go home, shall we?"

...

Here us guys go! A long chapter! I felt that two cliffies in a row would be cruel, so I put it all together for ya.


	29. Obi-Wan's New Droid - 14

_**Obi-Wan's New Droid**_

 _For Padme A_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," a quiet voice sang in the just turned fourteen-year-old's sleeping ear. Obi-Wan squirmed as the beard tickled where his Master pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Mmm, go 'way," Obi said, swatting a hand at his Master. "Wait, birthday?"

"It's your birthday today. You didn't remember?" Qui-Gon asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No. How old 'm I now?"

Qui chuckled. "Fourteen."

"Mm, thas nice," the boy slurred, rolling over and looking at his Master with bleary eyes.

"Time to get up, Padawan. I already let you sleep in."

"Do I havto?"

"Yes."

Obi groaned but sat up with a yawn, scrubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Come on and get dressed. Breakfast is waiting," Qui said, standing and walking out of the room. Obi grudgingly obeyed, pulling his pajamas off and throwing them on the floor. He pulled on a pair of clean trousers, then went out to the kitchen.

"Obi-Wan, where is your tunic?" Qui asked with a smirk, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Mm, wha?" Obi asked tiredly, still not awake. He glanced down at his bare torso. "Oh." He walked back to his room and found a tunic. He reemerged and Qui laughed.

"It's on backward," he said.

"Wha?" Obi looked down, shrugged, and sat at the table. His Master placed a plate of French Toast in front of the boy. Obi looked up in confusion. "Why is breakfast special?"

"It's your birthday!"

"Oh, yeah." Obi picked up his fork and began to eat. This was how it was every day. Obi wouldn't be awake for a full half hour after he had gotten out of bed. It was quite funny.

"Once you finish, we'll go find your present."

"It's na here?"

"No."

"Where's it?"

"Somewhere else."

"Ohhhh." The half-awake boy finished his breakfast and went to brush his teeth while Qui rinsed the dishes, then they got ready to go. Obi-Wan put his boots on the wrong feet, but Qui-Gon didn't press the matter. They took the turbolift down to the hangar, where Obi's present awaited them. Obi-Wan yawned and tripped over his own feet because of his boots as he stepped off the turbolift. Qui-Gon caught him just in time before he face-planted.

"Okay, kid, wake up." Qui-Gon gripped Obi-Wan's cheeks between thumb and forefinger. "Look. At. Me. Wake. Up. Obi. Wan."

"Huh?"

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "Arfour!" he called. A small red and white astromech rolled to him. "Wake him up, please." The droid brandished her electro-prod, turned down to low power. Qui-Gon laughed deviously. "You wouldn't."

 _"Yes, I would,"_ R4 replied in binary. She zapped the boy in the leg. Obi-Wan yelped and jumped three feet in the air.

"Yeowch! What was that for?" He glared at the droid, rubbing his leg.

"Obi-Wan, meet Arfour-Peeseventeen. Called Arfour for short. She's your birthday present." The boy's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?! She's mine?!"

"Yep."

"Thank you, Master! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Obi-Wan knelt and hugged the droid, resting his cheek against her dome. Then he jumped up and squeezed his Master as hard as he could.

"O-okay, Ob-bi. I have to *cough* breathe now," Qui-Gon rasped. Obi let go of his Master and hugged the droid again.

"Come on, Arfour. Let's go!" Obi-Wan ran down the hangar, R4 following.

"Now, Mister Kenobi, don't cause too much trouble!" Qui-Gon called after him.

"I won't!" He called back. And then he tripped and fell.

...

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry, it's been a while! Jsyk, I have the rest of the story planned out on my outline. (Yes, I make outlines for stories on ACTUAL paper! I'm weird like that.) I think there will be around 8-10 chapters more before I start the sequel 'The Adventures of Obi and Ani'. For those of you who enjoy The Clone Wars, check out my new story 'A New Start'. Also, check out the new poll in my profile?

And a random side note: Listening to the Spirit soundtrack is so inspiring to listen to while writing. You guys should try it! (You can't take me, I'm FREE!)

Next chapter: First Real Mission

11/29/18


	30. Duchess of Mandalore - 15-16

Rilme: I think you've waited long enough. Here ya go!

Dream Plane: yay, glad you enjoyed it!

El Droide: Yeah, I know he seemed a bit old, but I know when I'm sick all I want to do is cry, and I'm not much older than he is. I was sick while writing this XD.

Sorry it's been a while! I've been sick and we were up north where there was no wifi and this chapter is also super long.

This chapter takes place over the course of twelve months, and each segment gives detail to just a day or two of each month.

 ** _Duchess of Mandalore_**

 _Month One_

"This way, milady," 15-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi said, reaching his hand out and helping the young duchess down from the rock ledge she was perched on. Obi and Satine, along with Qui-Gon Jinn, had escaped into the wilderness, away from the murderous riots and death threats of the citizens of Sundari, to where their ship was waiting.

"Thank you," the 16-year-old duchess replied, taking the hand. "What will happen to my people?" She asked as she leapt down delicately.

"I am not certain," Qui-Gon replied, leading the way through the dense underbrush. "But once you are safely away, the Jedi will send another team to mediate peace."

"Ah," she replied.

"But we'll protect you, milady," Obi-Wan cut in a little to enthusiastically. "Won't we, Master?"

"Yes. Ah, there's the ship," Qui said, placing a hand on his lightsaber. "Stay put while I scan the area." Obi drew the duchess into the trees while Qui checked for potential enemies, glad to find there were none. The trio boarded quickly, and headed to Draboon, a remote world that was sparsely populated. They collected supplies and as many survival kits as they could carry, and Obi-Wan offered Satine his extra pair of clothes and boots, so she could get out of that dress.

They headed into the wilderness, intending to get as far from the ship as possible in the fading daylight. The next days were rough, tiring, and hard as they trekked through unknown territory and unfaced foes, never knowing what tomorrow would bring.

 _Month Two_

Obi-Wan stretched and opened his eyes, crawling out of the makeshift shelter. He was filthy, his clothes torn and dirty. Grabbing a ration bar from the pack, he found his Master meditating on a flat rock nearby.

"Obi-Wan," he acknowledged, standing and shaking out his feet. His face was streaked and dirty, his hair matted and coarse. "The duchess still asleep?"

"Yes, but I bet we should wake her. We should get moving, I suppose."

"You do that. I'll be along shortly," Qui-Gon said, placing a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"Got it." Obi returned to the tent, shaking Satine's shoulders gently. "Pardon me, milady, but it's time to go." Satine opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, Master Jedi," she replied.

"Please, just Obi-Wan."

"Alright, Just-Obi-Wan." Satine stood and followed him out of the shelter, and they collected their meager belongings and followed Qui deeper into the wilderness.

 _Month Three_

The fire blazed bright as the trio sat around it unceremoniously, shoving the meat of an unknown creature into their mouths. At least the hostile landscapes of Draboon offered many food sources, which Qui-Gon always scanned for safety before they took part in eating it.

Obi-Wan had grown attached to the young duchess, offering her help when they were on the move, or offering her the choice pieces of meat, and calling her by her given name rather than 'milady'. Qui noticed this, but said nothing. A stick cracked in the dark, and three heads shot up. All three had been on edge, knowing bounty hunters were watching desperately for Satine.

A small creature emerged from the brush, taking one look at the three people and disappearing again. Three audible sighs could be heard as they went back to their meal.

 _Month Four_

Rummaging in the survival pack for a portable heating unit, Obi-Wan came across a small knife in the bottom of his sack. He withdrew it and tucked it into his pocket, a smile gracing his lips. He had an idea. He picked up a thick stick from the ground and used the Force to break it until he had a chunk of wood roughly the size of his fist. He pocketed that too and returned to Satine with the heating unit.

He sat beside her and withdrew the wood and the knife, gently beginning to scrape away the bark.

 _Month Five_

"Master, bounty hunters!" Obi-Wan cried, igniting his lightsaber and shoving the duchess behind himself. The first of two hunters fired a shot, growling and baring his teeth. Obi deflected as Qui snuck up behind, neatly lopping his arm off. The bounty hunter screamed and clutched at the cauterized stump, disappearing into the wilderness. The second curled her upper lip and snarled, pulling a vibro blade from a sheath at her hip.

"Obi-Wan! Get the duchess to safety!" Qui-Gon shouted, chasing the hunter into the brush. Obi grasped Satine's hand and took off in the other direction, towing the girl behind him. They ran until their legs gave out, and then they ran some more. Branches whipped at their faces, leaving welts and bloody stripes. They were covered in mud from head to toe by the time they stopped and waited.

"Satine, are you all right?" Obi asked, reaching out and wiping blood from her grimy cheek.

"Yes, Obi. A little worse for wear, but I'm alright." She leaned over and kissed his filthy forehead, leaving the Padawan stunned. Satine pulled away and looked at him sheepishly through her lashes. Obi smiled bashfully. Qui-Gon emerged from the brush, muddy, and sticks were tangled in his hair.

"Master! Did you get rid of them?" Obi jumped to his feet and helped his Master sit.

"Yes, but there will be more. Keep a sharp eye out."

"Yes, Master."

 _Month Six_

"Look! A spring!" Obi-Wan cried, jumping excitedly and pointing at a small pool of water. "Can we swim, Master?"

Qui-Gon smiled tiredly, his eyes dull. "I don't see why not," he replied, tying his hair back and stripping his outer tunic off. Obi pulled his off too, and Satine stripped down to her underthings. She gave a boyish whoop and dove into the water headfirst, surfacing with a laugh.

"C'mon Obi!" She called, beckoning to him with a dripping hand. "The water's great!"

Obi-Wan smiled and whooped, leaping into the water and drenching Satine. They surfaced just in time to be dowsed by a giant wave as Qui-Gon jumped in beside them. All three laughed and Qui tugged affectionately on Obi's braid before the Padawan turned and disappeared silently under the water. A few seconds later Satine sank with a squeak. Obi broke the surface, laughing as Satine came up, sputtering.

"Why you little!" Satine broke off at the glare she received from Qui-Gon. Or thought she received. Obi-Wan had snuck up behind her with a water lizard in his hand, intent on sliding it down the back of her tank top. Qui shook his head and pointed behind her, and she turned.

"A water lizard! Wow cool! Can I hold it?" Satine asked. Obi-Wan drooped a bit, disappointed he didn't get the anticipated scream from the girl.

"Sure, Satine," he replied, handing the creature over. Satine took it with pleasure.

"I hate to say it, young ones, but it's time to go," Qui-Gon said. "I sense danger could be headed our way."

"Yes, sir," they answered dutifully, and Satine let the lizard go. They climbed out of the water and redressed, then continued on.

 _Month Seven_

"Satine," Obi-Wan whispered, crawling towards the girl half-asleep on the log beside him. She startled awake and glanced at him, chin in hand.

"Mmm?"

"I, uh, I made this for you," Obi-Wan said, pressing a small carving into her free hand. When it's my life-day, I like to give something rather than get something so I made you this."

"Happy life-day, Obi," Satine said. She looked down at it and gasped. It was a tiny dragon-bird that fit perfectly in her palm, and Obi-Wan had stained the feathers bright colors using natural sources he found in the environment.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, fingering the delicate carving gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Obi replied, blushing a bit in the dark. He turned to go, but Satine grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips. Obi jerked in surprise, then leaned into the kiss. He blushed harder as Satine pulled away and disappeared into the darkness.

 _Month Eight_

"Obi, I am fine," Satine insisted even as she hissed through her teeth. They had escaped a nest of venom-mites, Obi-Wan carrying (or trying to) Satine to safety. He had dropped the poor girl on a sharp stone, cutting a deep wound in her stomach.

"No, you are not," Obi-Wan replied grimly as he wiped the wound with antiseptic and packed it with gauze.

"I bleed every month. What's a little more?"

"Not from a place as vital as this. Or well, that's vital too, I mean, uh, that's normal, um,"

"Obi-Wan, shut up," Satine said, grunting as Obi lifted her into a sitting position so he could wrap a bandage around her middle. Obi shut his mouth. Satine kissed him on the lips. Obi-Wan pulled away and blushed.

"Cut that out and get some sleep," the 16-year-old ordered, laying her gently back down and folding his robe under her head. He walked to where his Master was sitting, kneeling down beside him.

"How is she?" Qui asked, wrapping his arm around his apprentice.

"Resting," Obi-Wan replied. "Master, what happens if a Jedi falls in love?"

Qui-Gon looked startled. "Well, Padawan-mine, I've asked myself that many times. I just don't know. Ignore the feeling, I suppose."

"That's not a very good answer."

Qui chuckled. "I know. You'll just have to figure it out on your own."

Obi sighed and vowed silently to himself that if Satine ever told him that she loved him, he would leave to Order for her right then and there.

 _Month Nine_

"Oh Master Jedi," Satine called quietly, shaking the sleeping boy awake. "I have something for you," she said. Obi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"For me? Why?"

"Remeber the carving? I did the same for you. It's my life-day today and I made you something."

Satine pressed a tiny stone no bigger than his pinkie fingernail into his hand. It was a soft blue, and had a hole bored straight through it. "For your braid," she whispered.

"It's beautiful," Obi replied, tugging his braid from behind his shoulder. "Would you mind?"

Satine took the stone and unwound the braid slightly, weaving the bead in before tying it off again.

"Thank you, Satine, and happy life-day."

 _Month Ten_

"Obi?" Satine found the young man lying on the ground with his Master, gazing up at the sky. The girl laid down beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Stargazing," he replied, tucking his hands behind his head. "Watching for shooting stars."

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all, milady," he said.

"Why thank you, Just-Obi-Wan."

 _Month Eleven_

"How long have you known Obi-Wan, Master Jinn?" Saturn asked, setting her chin in her hand.

"Oh, let's see now, since he was seven months or so, I'd say. He became my Padawan when he was twelve, and I looked out for him all those years in between."

"Wow, so almost all his life," Satine said.

"Yes, and I am grateful for the little scamp." Qui-Gon glanced over at Obi-Wan, who had fallen asleep to the sound of the fire crackling.

"He sure is special," Satine replied, longing to run her fingers through Obi's hair and wind his braid round her fingers.

"That he is," Qui-Gon agreed.

 _Month Twelve_

"Goodbye, Duchess," Qui-Gon said as they walked to Duchess back to her palace. They had returned to Mandalore shortly after receiving word that the civil war was dying down and Satine would be able to settle the rest of the dispute without fear.

"Goodbye, Master Jinn," Satine said, clasping his hand tightly in a firm handshake. Obi bowed politely.

"Goodbye, milady," he said.

"Goodbye, Just-Obi-Wan," she replied, drawing him into a tight hug. Obi-Wan smiled and melted. Palace guards arrived to escort the Duchess back to her home.

"We'll see each other again, Obi," Satine called over her shoulder as she was pulled away.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied.

...

Which month was your favorite? Mine was probably Month Six. Yay, super long chapter! It was like 2000 words XD.


	31. River Stone - 16

_Hey y'all. Tbh, I'm getting sick of this story. It's just too long. I'm trying desperately to get it finished, so expect nine more chapters so we can end evenly with 40 chapters. I do, however, desperately need ideas for when Obi is 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, and 24. If you have ideas or requests, please please PLEASE tell me._

 _Next two chapters are planned out:_

 _Getting Hurt - 17_

 _Losing his Lightsaber - 18_

 _Enjoy this chapter!_

 _ **River Stone**_

"Padawan, I know this is late, and you turned sixteen a while back, but I didn't have your gift with me, so I'd like to do it now," Qui-Gon said, withdrawing something from his pocket and beckoning his apprentice over.

"Master? I really don't need anything. It's okay," Obi replied, coming to sit next to him on the couch.

"No, I want to give you this. Hold out your hand."

Obi did as asked and a small, smooth object was placed in his hands. Obi stared at it. It was a rock, worn smooth and round by water. It was pure black, but when light hit it just the right way, thin lines of red appeared, almost like hairline fractures.

"This is beautiful, Master, but I don't understand." Obi peered closer at the stone.

"This is a very special river rock, Padawan-mine," Qui-Gon explained. "Look closer. Reach out."

"It's Force-sensitive!" Obi cried when he dropped his shields and the presence of the stone, no matter how small, glared into his mind like a glow rod. "It's beautiful! I'll carry it always." And with that, the sixteen-year-old jumped up and tackled his Master in a hug.

...

Sorry it's short. And in reality, Obi-Wan didn't know the stone was sensitive and he received it when he was 13, but remember, this is an AU. If you haven't read Jedi Apprentice, then technically I suppose it might not be XD.


	32. Speeder Slip-Up - 17

Dream Plane: Sure, I can do that! I'll change it a bit age wise and it probably won't be his own speeder, just one that belongs to the Temple, but those are pretty minor.

El Droide: I'll use the Chadra-Fan idea, but I may make it two chapters if that's okay? I'd have Obi have a run in with maybe a porg or something, then in a later chapter he might rescue a small Chadra-Fan child. I'll use the fixing droids idea and have him fix Arfour. I don't think I'll use the holocron idea because I read up on the vault and it said only Council members were allowed access, so I'm not sure he'd be able to get in. Thank you so much for the idea though!

ChristineThalassinou1990: Yep, I can do that!

Rilme: Yay! Hope you like this chapter!

I've changed the order of things a bit so I could use Dream Plane's idea without making Obi-Wan seem too old, but Coruscant could have different laws concerning age XD. I'll give you a look at what's coming at the end of this chapter or the next chapter, but without further ado, here's Dream Plane's chapter!

 _ **Speeder Slip-up**_

"Padawan, slow down," Qui-Gon ordered his apprentice, hanging on for dear life as Obi-Wan careened downward to a new lane.

"Sorry, Master," the seventeen-year-old replied, stepping on the brake pedal slightly.

"Forgiven, my young apprentice, but you must be more careful. You could get us or someone else very injured if we were to crash." Qui-Gon smoothed his hair back in place, tucking it behind his ear. Obi-Wan had acquired his Learner's Permit the day before and had been quite eager to use it.

"Yes, Master," Obi replied. An hour later, Obi-Wan had accelerated to above the allowed speed limit, unintentionally. Qui had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and was useless to point out his mistake. Flashing lights appeared in his rear view mirror. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," he snapped as he pulled off onto the nearest landing pad. The police speeder appeared behind him, and a law enforcement droid got out.

"Are you aware of the speed you were going, young sir?" It asked, its photo receptor blinking every so often.

"No, I'm sorry," Obi replied, rubbing his hands together.

"Is that your guardian?" The droid gestured at the sleeping man beside the boy.

"Um, yes, he is." Obi shook Qui's shoulder to wake him and whispered, "Master, we have a problem." Qui took one look at the police droid and understood.

"Hello," he began. "I am very sorry for allowing the boy to accelerate beyond the limit. I'm afraid I fell asleep."

"Apology accepted. I need to see the license of the driver and the insurance for the vehicle, please," the droid said, clicking away on its datapad. Obi handed over the documents and waited nervously as the droid made its decision.

"I am only giving you a warning today, young sir," the droid said, handing the flimsies back to Obi-Wan. "But you must be careful."

"Yes, Officer. I will pay better attention in the very near future."

"Good. Have a nice day." The droid walked back to its vehicle and Obi-Wan found himself on the receiving end of a very stern look.

"What did I tell you about speed, young one?"

Obi ducked his head. "I'm sorry," he replied meekly.

"Good. Now take us home. Slowly."

Obi lifted the speeder into the air and returned to the Temple.

"Watch you speed, mister," Qui said sternly when Obi went over the limit.

Finally, they returned to the Temple and Obi-Wan parked the speeder in its designated spot in the Temple hangar.

"While the droid didn't take your permit, and you're lucky it didn't, I will, however, be taking it for the next week. Give it to me." Qui held out his hand as the pair walked back towards their quarters.

"Master!" Obi-Wan protested, his face crestfallen.

"Don't make me make it two."

Obi handed over his prized document, his lower lip shaping into a pout.

"Stop that," Qui ordered. "You're not two anymore."

They took the lift up to their quarters and Qui stashed Obi's permit in his bedroom.

"Now, if you're quite done pouting, I thought we could watch a holovid. How does that sound?"

"Are you serious?" Obi asked, shocked.

"Would you rather write an essay on the importance of driving safely?"

"No, Master!" Obi was quick to respond.

"That's what I thought. Now, go pick a vid and I'll get some snacks."

...

Guys, I am so excited to say that I have the rest of the chapters planned out for this story, and its sequel! The Adventures of Obi and Ani will be shorter, only 20 chapters, but I am excited to say that I have all the prompts written down in order, and I just finished the cover art for it too! This story will probably get some new art at some point too, so watch for that.


	33. I Didn't Mean To - 18

_**I Didn't Mean To**_

He'd dropped it. The dumbest way to lose it. He'd _dropped_ it. And now he was empty-handed, preparing himself to face the wrath of his Master when he found out that Obi-Wan had lost his life. By dropping it down a shaft. The dumbest way possible, in the eighteen-year-old's mind. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan braced himself and knocked on the door to his Master's room abaord the ship they were occupying on the way back from a mission. The door opened revealing the giant of a man.

"Obi-Wan? What ever is the matter?" Qui-Gon placed an arm around the boy and guided him to sit on the bed. "What is the look on your face supposed to mean?"

"Master, I," Obi-Wan paused and took a breath. "I lost my lightsaber!" he blurted, putting his head into his hands.

"Oh, you mean this lightsaber?" Qui-Gon asked, withdrawing a silver-black tube from the folds of his robe. "I saw you drop it." Obi-Wan looked up.

"What? How?"

"I was down the shaft you dropped it down, seeking peace and quiet," Qui-Gon replied. "Very nearly fell on my head."

Obi made a grab for the weapon. Qui-Gon pulled it out of reach. _Curse my shortness!_ Obi-Wan thought viciously.

"Obi-Wan, this weapon is your life. Try not to lose it." Qui-Gon handed the saber back to his apprentice.

"I didn't mean to!" Obi-Wan protested.

"I know, but don't lose it again." Qui-Gon ruffled Obi's hair.

"Yes, Master."

...

Next Chapter: Porg Problems


	34. Porg Problems - 19

Rilme: Yeah, I thought it was funny too!

For El Droide

 _ **Porg Problems**_

"Master, there's a thing staring at me."

"That's a porg, Padawan."

"Why is it in the hangar?"

"Master Windu recently returned from Ahch-To. It probably stowed away aboard his ship."

"Master, it's still staring at me."

"Don't look at it. Come, let's go home."

"It's following me, Master."

"Don't watch it. It will go away."

"Okay, I haven't been watching it. It's still following me."

"How do you know that if you haven't been watching it?"

"I can hear it."

"Mm."

"Master, it's in the turbolift with us. Master? Hey, Master?"

" _What,_ Padawan?"

"It's eating my robe."

"Pick it up, then."

"Um, okay?"

"Mm."

"Okay, I did. Master? Master, it's screaming at me."

"I am quite aware, Obi-Wan."

"What do I do with it?"

"You are nineteen years old. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Okay, I shut it up."

"Why are you holding its mouth?"

"It's not screaming anymore. Ow! It bit me!"

"Serves you right."

"Hmph. What do I do? It's screaming again."

"Go inside and feed it or something. I'm going to bed, so you shut that thing up."

...

"Master? I fed it. Master, it's in my bed. How do I get it out?"

*Snore*

...

Well, that was a different way of writing but I had fun writing it! Hope you enjoyed. How many of you are going to stick around for the sequel?

Chapter 35: We Can Cry Together


	35. We Can Cry Together - 20

Here's another chapter, right off the bat! Just so you guys know, I will be gone Friday through Sunday, so there won't be any updates on those days. I can't gurantee that there will be more chapters befor then, but possibly one more late tonight. Thursday is going to be a crazy whirlwind of activity of errands and a new pottery class and dentist and all that fun stuff, sooooo probably not an update tomorrow either. There won't be one Thursday night either as I have to get up early Friday morning so I need a full night's sleep. Check out the new cover art too!

For ChristineThalassinou1990

 _ **We** **Can** **Cry Together**_

Twenty-year-old Obi-Wan awoke to muffled whimpers coming through the air vent. He got out of bed and tossed his braid over his shoulder, padding out into the small common room. His Master was hunched on the couch, clutching a strand of something dark in his fists.

"Let this moment be my last one," He mumbled between quiet cries and gasps for breath.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. Qui-Gon nearly jumped out of his skin as his head shot up to meet Obi-Wan's grey-blue eyes.

"O-Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master, it's me. Are you okay?"

"O-Obi-Wan, I-I have some horrible news." Qui beckoned for the boy to sit on the couch beside him.

"Yes?"

"Obi-Wan, do you remember Master Tahl?"

"Why of course. She was your closest friend. I haven't seen her though for at least 2 years."

"That's because she was on a very long mission. She was on Melida-Daan, mediating peace. She was captured by rebels and blinded by a drug. They injected into her bloodstream a life draining drug that she had no control over. She returned last night, severly weak and barely breathing. They commed me and I rushed down to the medcenter. I'm sorry I didn't bring you; I was running on adrenaline and you were already asleep."

"Master, It's alright."

"She was lying in a bed, and I went and held her hand. I told her I loved her, and that I didn't want her to go. She replied _"Let this moment be my last one,"_ in barely a whispered. And then, and then, she, she died."

Obi-Wan gasped. Tears started to flow from both of their eyes.

"I took a strand of her hair," Qui managed to say, showing Obi the dark braid of brown hair. "Obi-Wan, I don't-"

"Shh, Master. It'll be alright," Obi-Wan said, his voice low and quiet. Qui-Gon's shoulders shook with grief while silent tears leaked from his apprentice's eyes.

"I,I'm sure I look a sight, c-crying like this in f-front of you."

"It's-It's okay, M-master. We can c-cry together."

"Thank you, Ob-bi-Wan."

...

Well, that was short and frankly quite horrid. Hope you enjoyed anyway.


	36. She, um, Fell Apart - 21

Rilme: I'm sorry for the wait. It's been too long. Errands weren't too bad and I got a pottery class and lunch out of it so win-win XD. Glad you like the cover art! Well, thank you for thinking that chapter was not horrid; I just loved Tahl when I read Jedi Apprentice and I was totally bummed when she died.

DreamPlane: I can totally see Mace freaking out about the porgs XD. Glad you enjoyed the speeder chapter; too funny about the battle droid voice!

El Droide: XD he was so naughty! I know, poor dears. Question: did you ever read the final chapter of Man's Best Friend? Just curious cause I didn't see a review from you.

This message is for GreyFoxofLight: Alex, I miss you! I hope you are still reading this and enjoying it! I miss your sweet reviews and feedback! Let me know if you're still here?

For El Droide.

 ** _"She, um, Fell_** _**A**_ ** _part."_**

"Arfour!" As 21-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the Temple hangar, he came across his droid, tipped over and one of her legs was missing, thrown across the space. The air in the hangar smelled like smoke. Obi jogged to his droid and tipped her upright, holding her steady as he called her leg to his hand with the Force. Lifting R4 with the Force also, he walked back in the direction if his quarters, the droid floating behind him.

Obi entered his quarters and set his droid on the floor near the table.

"What are you doing?" Qui emerged from his bedroom.

"Fixing Arfour. She, um, fell apart." Obi retrieved the tool box from under the wall hooks near the door and grabbed a hydrospanner. He began to ratchet the leg back on.

"How exactly did she _fall apart_?" Qui-Gon inquired, sitting down next to his apprentice and holding the wobbly droid in place. R4 began to beep out the story in binary, extenuating the story with sound effects and color changes of her sensor. Apparently there had been a "minor" explosion when an inexperienced Padawan attempted to recalibrate the targeting system on his starfighter, and that had resulted in R4, who had been helping him, getting her leg blown off.

"So that's why the hangar smelled like smoke when I walked in there," Obi mused, putting down the hydrospanner and scraping at some carbon scoring on R4's dome with his fingernail.

"Was anybody hurt?" Qui-Gon asked as he scrolled through the droid's memory banks for a video feed of the incident. The little astromech beeped a negative. "That's good. Ah, here it is." The three watched the clip of the minor explosion, Obi snickering under his breath as the little droid went flying through the air. R4 poked him in the leg with her prod.

"Hey! Ow!" The Padawan rubbed his leg. R4 twittered.

"You are fixed, little droid. Back to the hangar with you," Qui-Gon ordered, turning the memory bank holo off.

"Master!" Obi-Wan protested. "Can't she stay?"

"No droids in the apartment, Obi-Wan, you know that," Qui-Gon reminded. The boy sighed.

"Alright. C'mon, Arfour, let's see if we can't help that Padawan with his targeting system."

...

So sorry it's been a while. I don't really have a good excuse... I'm just lazy XD. And very, very sleep-deprived.

Also, I rearranged some of the chapters because it just didn't make sense for Obi to be a Padawan at seven. Then he'd be an apprentice for a really long time. So, reviews probably don't match the chapters anymore, but hey, whatever. I've made some edits to the switched chapters and all that good stuff, so if you notice any mistakes if you happen to read them again, please let me know!


	37. Pathetic Life-Form - 22

Dream Plane: That makes so much more sense! I was beginning to think you guys were the same person because of how closely your reviews appeared sometimes. All it wants is your email. Nothing else. Super easy! Well, you have to give yourself a pen name and make a password, but that's it! Please make an account! That'd be so cool! You can upload files from something like Google Docs and I think Word, though I've never uploaded files before, and you can also copy and paste. What I do is pick the copy and paste option and just type my chapters directly on the site. It's insurance for me, I guess XD, so I won't lose them if my laptop would like crash or something. Hope this helps! Heehee, R4 is adorable. Actually, El Droide is the correct way, because "droide" is a masculine word in Spanish. I'm learning it right now, so I know that useless shred of information. And there I go, spouting off useless knowledge at you. Sorry, XD. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Whew, that was a heck of a reply!

El Droide: She is so cute, I know!

Rilme Caatl: Here ya go!

 ** _Pathetic Life-Form_**

"Master, what is all this talk about a missing child?" 22-year-old Obi asked as he trotted to keep up with his Master's long strides.

"A child was reported missing a few days ago. A Chadra-Fan, from the looks of it." Qui took notice of his apprentice's scuttling and slowed down.

"And are we going to look for it?" Obi asked sarcastically.

"That is not our primary assignment, but keep an eye out," Qui-Gon replied, reaching out an arm and pushing Obi-Wan in front of him. "And walk faster, for stars' sake!"

"I can't, Master! I'm not the giant of a man you are!"

Qui-Gon laughed and ruffled Obi's hair. Obi ducked away and turned his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, as if something were following them. It was small and brown, and had big ears and eyes.

"Master?" Obi-Wan whispered. "I, um, think I found the child." Qui-Gon whirled around to see the tiny bat-like creature duck behind a bush.

"Yes," he surmised, stroking his beard, "yes, I think you did."

"Come on, little one, we won't hurt you." Obi bent down and held out a hand invitingly. The baby Chadra-Fan poked his head out, his nose twitching. He quietly creeped out and stared at Obi, his small fist clutching a branch. He was small and brown, no older than three, Obi guessed. He had huge ears and big black eyes, and a major overbite that caused his two front teeth to stick out. _He's almost cute,_ Obi thought to himself, stepping closer to the child. _Obi-Wan! It's a pathetic-life form, not some little kid that needs help! Well, technically it is a child that needs help, but it's not cute and- ah! nevermind! Let me just rescue the thing and we can move on._

Behind him, Qui-Gon chuckled. "You may want to work on your shielding, my very young apprentice." Obi-Wan blushed hard and threw up shields, then reached out and scooped the child up. He squeaked in surprise, then settled into Obi's hold.

"Here," Obi-Wan said, holding the toddler out to Qui-Gon. "I don't want to hold him."

Qui took him and carried him on his back for a ways.

"So what do we do with this pathetic life-form who seems to say nothing?" Obi asked after several minutes of quiet. The Chadra-Fan stuck his tongue out at Obi-Wan, which the 22-year-old returned.

"Give him back to his clan," Qui-Gon replied as they entered a small Chadra-Fan town. They found the nearest "police" station and said they had found the missing child and would like to return him personally.

"You're in luck," the officer replied in a high-pitched voice. "You happen to be in the child's hometown. Let me contact the parents."

About ten minutes later, a short Chadra-Fan couple rushed in, hopeful looks in their small faces.

"Medi!" the mother shouted, holding her arms out to the child sitting on the desk. He leapt off and ran into his mother's arms.

"Mama!" he shouted. "

"So the pathetic life-form does talk," Obi-Wan muttered, ignoring the remonstrative smack his Master discreetly delivered to his shoulder. The father picked up Medi and ruffled his fur.

"What do you say to your rescuers?" he asked the child.

"Thank you!" the child said, sticking his tongue out and Obi-Wan again. Obi bit back the urge to copy him.

"We cannot thank you enough," Medi's mother said, reaching over to squeeze Medi's arm.

"It was no trouble," Qui-Gon replied. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to be going." The Jedi walked out and resumed walking down the path.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, Padawan?"

"No, I guess not, but Master?"

"Yes?"

"Please, no more pathetic life-forms."

...

Next chapter: Bruises


	38. Bruises - 23

Dream Plane: It was cute, XD. Hope to see some stories from you, but no pressure! (secretly I am dreading college XD)

El Droide: Your review had me laughing! Are you planning on making an account too?

Rilme Caatl: Hope you enjoy!

 _ **Bruises**_

"Master, ow!" 23-year-old Obi-Wan protested as Qui-Gon wiped antiseptic over a bruised cut on his temple. "Stop it!"

"These need to be cleaned," Qui-Gon replied calmly, continuing in patching his apprentice up. "Care to enlighten me on where you got this bruise, Padawan? Or, these multiple bruises all over the right side of your face?"

Obi-Wan flushed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Qui said, moving to the bruise under his eye.

"I, um, ran into a wall?"

Qui-Gon startled. "You...ran into a wall?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"Care to elaborate?" Qui-Gon began cleaning the bruise on his cheekbone.

"I, um, wasn't watching where I was going and um, ran into the closed door of my classroom," Obi-Wan said, clearly embarrassed. He was blushing so hard it wasn't possible for him to get any redder.

"Child," Qui-Gon began, exasperated, then stopped.

"What?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"Why are you so...?"

"'So' what?"

"Clumsy?"

"I, um, don't know."

Qui-Gon began to fix the last bruise, this one on the Padawan's chin.

"Just pay attention, alright?" Qui tipped Obi's chin up to meet his gaze.

"Okay," he replied. "Now, would you stop treating me like a child? I can take care of myself."

"Obviously, you can't," Qui replied in a teasing manner, gently sticking bacta patches over the black and blue marks. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Ugh."

...

Well, guys, 2 more chapters and then we are done! As I believe I have said before, I am not sure when the sequel will be out because I am going to focus more on A Little Light in The Dark (which used to be Those Big Blue Eyes) and a new story that is running around in my brain called Motley Crew. Basically, the jist is Hera and Kanan adopt Sabine and Ezra. It may or may not be a Modern AU; I'm still trying to decide. I hope to see you guys there! Little Light is turning out pretty cute so far and I'd be grateful if you went to check it out.

Next Chapter: Obi-Wan and the Baby


	39. Obi-Wan and the Baby - 24

Dream Plane: XD thanks for the tip! I've got 2 years to think about college yet, so hopefully I'll be prepared! XD I liked that chapter too. So are you and your sister both in college? (Forgive me if I'm being to nosy and don't answer if you don't want to) just wondered because of how closely your reviews come in. A Little Light in the Dark is already published (5 chapters so far, I think) if you wanted to read it, but no pressure.

El Droide: Gotta love the Obi/Qui bonding chapters! XD I've tried to get my brother to share my account with me and he won't. That'd be kinda funny if your guys' username was like Droide Plane or something XD

Rilme: Tbh, I'm not to sad that this is coming to an end; it was just too long for me, I'm relieved to get it over with, but it does make me sad that my readers are bummed XD. And kinda happy too cause I know they care! Hope you like this chapter, it was pretty fun to write!

 _ **Obi and the Baby**_

As Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn walked down the street of a heavily populated city on the planet Bku, a loud wailing could be heard as they passed an alleyway.

"Obi-Wan, wait," Qui said, moving closer to the alley.

"Master-"

"Shh!" Qui slipped down the dark corridor, Obi-Wan following. They found the source of the noise, a tiny baby screaming its lungs out, lying partially covered in a box. "It's a child!" Qui exclaimed in shock, lifting the baby into his arms. She was partially wrapped in a tattered green blanket, but had dark hair that had natural blond highlights. Her eyes were teary, but a striking blue color. A note was tucked into the folds of the blanket, which Qui-Gon pulled out and read aloud.

"I am Maci-Wan, Maci for short. My mom is not able to support me. Please take me home with you. I was born two weeks ago and I last ate yesterday." Qui-Gon sighed. "Poor thing." He rocked the child, but to no avail. She kept screaming. "Maybe you should hold her. She does share part of her name with you," Qui suggested, holding the baby out to the 24-year-old.

"No, no, I-" Obi's protests were cut off when Qui gently thrust the baby into his arms. Obi looked at the screaming child, all red faced and snotty. "Shh, shh," he comforted, gently swaying back and forth. The baby quieted to whimpers and looked up at Obi-Wan, grabbing at his long Padawan braid that dangled over his shoulder. She grabbed it and yanked, then attempted to put it in her mouth. "Ow! Yuck!" Obi pried the piece of hair away and tossed it over his shoulder as his Master chuckled.

"You used to do the same thing when you were little," he said, tweaking Obi's braid. He started to walk back towards the street.

"Master, Master, you can take her back now," Obi called as he hurried after the man, careful not to jostle Maci-Wan. The baby had silenced her cries, hiccuping occasionally.

"She seems to like you, Padawan," Qui replied as they made their way down a road crowded with people and vendors selling various items.

"You have got to be kidding me," Obi muttered as he shouldered through the throngs after his Master.

...

Beneath the shadows of a nearby alcove, a scrawny woman in a worn cloak and hood smiled softly to herself as she watched the two Jedi take her child with them, crooning soft words and rocking her in their arms. A single tear fell from her cheek as she disappeared into the crowd.

...

"Master, what are we going to do with the baby?" Obi-Wan asked, stubbornly refusing to use the child's name lest he become attached. Maci was asleep in his arms, clutching a corner of her blanket in one fist.

"Get formula, for one," Qui said. "And other neccesary baby supplies."

"That's probably a good idea," Obi said. "I think she needs a diaper change."

The pair of Jedi quickly found a vendor selling baby supplies and bought formula, a couple of bottles, diapers, and a tiny tunic and socks. Paying for the items, Qui and Obi returned to their ship and quickly dug out the portable stove and a pan from storage.

"I haven't warmed a bottle in years," Qui mused as he flipped the stove on and placed the pan on it. "Actually, not since you were a baby."

"Okay, enough about me as a baby," Obi said. "What do I do with this baby?"

"Well, you can change and dress her and then give her her bottle while I take us home," Qui said, pouring the now warm formula into one of the bottles they had purchased.

"Master, she's your pathetic life-form, and besides, I don't know how to do any of those things," Obi protested, shifting Maci. His arms were growing tired. Qui sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It's either that or flying," Qui said. Obi shuddered at the thought. Anything but flying.

"But how do I-"

"Please tell me I don't have to explain to you how to change a diaper?"

"I'll figure it out," Obi said, grabbing a fresh diaper and the bottle Qui held out to him, then retreated into the cabin. After several minutes of mild struggle, Obi managed to get a new diaper reattached to the child before taking her back into his arms. Walking back out, he found the tunic and socks, quickly dressed the baby and began to feed her, walking into the cockpit.

"Ahh, good, I was just about to come get you. We're making the jump to lightspeed, so sit down."

Obi-Wan obeyed and held onto Maci-Wan as the quick jolt came. The baby didn't seem to notice as she greedily sucked down the last of the milk on her bottle. Qui glanced over at his apprentice and smiled, seeing the fond look on his face. Obi pulled the empty bottle away and looked at Qui.

"What?"

"You like the "pathetic life-form", don't you?" Qui smirked as he stood and beckoned for Obi to follow him out of the cockpit.

"So babies grow on you. Particularly this one." Obi followed. "Should we do a midi-chlorian count?"

"Good thinking, Padawan. Yes, we should. Right after you burp her." Qui produced a towel from a storage compartment.

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Burp her. Get all the air bubbles out of her stomach."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Give her to me." Qui placed the towel over his shoulder and took the baby and laid her against his chest, then proceeded to pat Maci's back until she burped. And spit up over his shoulder. Qui handed her back to Obi-Wan, who looked bewildered, and folded the wet towel in half. He wiped the baby's mouth with a corner of it, then tossed it away. He rummaged in another compartment before finding a tiny needle and a blood-reader. He pricked the baby's finger. Maci barely flinched. He stuck the sample into the reader. All 3 were silent until the reader beeped and Qui whistled.

"Well, what do you know? Ten thousand. Our little friend is Force-sensitive. We'll take her to Ali-Alann," Qui said, referring to Obi's old creche Master.

"Well, good. I didn't want to take her to an orphanage." Obi smiled at the baby in his arms. Qui smiled.

"Okay, nap time for Maci-Wan," Qui said. "You can probably put her down in a bottom bunk and sort of brace her with pillows."

"Okay," Obi-Wan replied. "Master? How do you know so much about babies?" Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of practice," he said. Obi rolled his eyes, knowing fully well who his Master was referring too.

...

Maci-Wan was accepted into the Jedi Order and placed into Dragon-Bird clan under Ali Alann. She was given the surname Bku after her home planet. Obi-Wan always had a special place for her in his heart.

...

Awww! That was cuteness overload! Definitely my favorite chapter! Hope you enjoyed! And a bit longer for you guys too!


	40. Last Mission - 25

Rilme: aww, it's okay. Ugh, I hate when I lose an electronic device (whether it's taken away or I physically lose it XD) I hope you like this last chapter and I hope to see you at a few other stories of mine! (Btw, Creche Days is really cute. Little Rilme is just adorable.)

Dream Plane: XD I thought that chapter was so funny cause Obi was so clueless about little Maci. That's so cool how you guys are twins! I think I'd like to have a twin, then we could have like that "twin bond" thing which I'm assuming you guys have XD. I do have a friend who's basically my sister though, so, yeah. And now I'm rambling. I really hope you like the last chapter!

El Droide: I feel like this whole story is cuteness overload, XD. Why, you're quite welcome. I quite enjoyed writing it (even though it was way too long and super stressful at times)! Hope to see you at the sequel? (When I can get it posted, of course.) That's an adorable idea! I can see it now: _The Adventures of A Little Droide and her Pilot,_ or something XD. Don't mind me, just rambling away, XD. I like to talk, apparently.

HERE WE ARE, FOLKS! THE LAST CHAPTER! (Sorry it's been awhile. I sorta lost my inspiration.)

 _ **Last Mission**_

"Obi-Wan, up and at 'em!" Qui-Gon called through the door of his Padawan's bedroom. "We have a Council meeting in twenty minutes!"

25-year-old Obi-Wan opened his bleary eyes and slid out of bed, quickly getting dressed and entering the main room.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do we have a Council meeting now?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing at the chrono on the wall. 0600.

"How should I know, Padawan? They asked for us, so hurry up and get some breakfast."

Obi-Wan barely had time to shove a piece of toast in his mouth before he was rushed out the door by Qui-Gon.

"A mission for you and your Padawan, we have, Master Jinn," Yoda explained once Obi and Qui were situated in the center of the half circle of Masters.

"The Trade Federation has set up a planetary blockade around the small planet of Naboo. The queen has requested Jedi Ambassadors to be sent to settle the dispute. The council believes conditions on Naboo are worse than the Queen is telling us," Mace Windu said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"The Council thinks you are the proper team to be sent," Ki-Adi-Mundi said from his place across from Mace.

"We are honored, Masters. We will leave immediately. Come, Obi-Wan." The pair bowed and exited the chamber. Going to the hangar, they selected an inconspicuous looking ship and prepared for departure. Obi-Wan happily followed Qui-Gon up the ramp, completely unaware that this would be his Master's final mission.

...

Hope you thoroughly enjoyed this story and I encourage you to check out other stuff of mine while you wait for the sequel! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have math homework awaiting.


End file.
